Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge
by michealthehero2013
Summary: One year after the events of Billy Hatcher: Legend Of The Steel Talons. Billy Hatcher, having married Rolly Roll, and the rest of his friends became famous after defeating Raven. But when Dark Corvo returns to release Nocturn from his prison, its up to Billy and his friends to stop Corvo and save the world once more. Rated K Plus: For mild Cartoon Violence, and Crude Humor.
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Day

Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. The Legend Of The Steel Talons got about over 400 views. So i decided to make a sequel to the story. In this chapter, we begin the story and introduce Allie Sweetwood, Chick's love interest. Well i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 5:40 AM

The alarm went off. Billy Sunnyside Hatcher woke up and yawned.

"Aw, another great day." Billy said as he got out of bed. He walked up to Rolly's bed, just as Rolly woke up. "Good Morning Rolly."

"Good Morning Billy." Rolly yawned. She jumped out of bed and smiled at Billy. "Well, we better get ready for school."

"Yeah, your right." Billy agreed. Billy and Rolly changed into their daytime clothes and ran down the stairs, where they saw Samantha Hatcher washing the dishes, as usual. "Good Morning Sis." Billy said. Samantha turned to Billy and Rolly.

"Good Morning guys." Greeted the brown haired teenage girl. "So how was your guys' honeymoon."

"It was great sis." Billy replied.

"So what did you guys did while we're away." Rolly asked. Billy and Rolly had recently returned from their honeymoon last night.

"Well, you guys have became really popular ever since we took down Dark Raven. Bantom and Chick are really enjoying the fame, and in fact, so do i." Samantha said and laughed.

"So Samantha, what have you been doing while we're away?" Billy asked.

"Well, i got my driver license, which is really cool as now i can drive cars." Samantha said. She had always wanted to drive a car every since she was 6 years old. "And my life has been, really great lately." Samantha said as she sat down on a chair. "You know. David Cracker visited me yesterday."

"Really? What did you say or do for him?" Billy asked.

"Well, i asked him why did he dropped by. He said that he was walking through the forest when he decided to visit you. I told him that he would be back later that day. But then he left without saying a word. My guess is he's still upset about his crimes as Dark Cracker." Samantha repiled. Billy and Rolly knew that she was right. On the day before they left for their honeymoon. They saw David muttering to himself that he was a monster and that he shouldn't have listen to Dark Corvo. They wondered that once they returned, they could try to help David. Billy looked at his father's pocket watch, it read 6:05 AM. It was time for them to go to school.

"Well, we gotta go. Don't worry, we'll try to help David when we get the chance." Billy said, then he and Rolly ran towards the door. "See ya sis!" Billy said as he and rolly ran through the door and closed it.

"See ya Billy!" Samantha said as she waved. A ding sound was heard. "Oh goodie the casual rolls are done." Samantha said. She walked to the oven and open it. Then suddenly... Fire shot out of it. Leaving Samantha burned and singed. "Ow." Samantha moaned. "Maybe i should have set it to 350 instead of 650." Samantha said. This was the 10th time that she set the oven to 650 instead of 350.

* * *

Good Morning High School, 6: 15 AM

Billy and Rolly walked down the hallway of the school. A bunch of kids waved at them, some high five them, and some got their autographs. Billy and Rolly saw Chick and Bantom talking with a group of students.

"Ok, catch you guys later." Bantom said upon seeing Billy and Rolly. Bantom and Chick walked up to Billy and Rolly.

"Hey guys, so how was your guy's honeymoon?" Chick asked.

"It was great." Rolly said.

"So how are you guys doing?" Billy asked.

"Oh we're doing fine. Can you imagine guys. Becoming famous for saving the world, its like a dream come true." Chick said.

"Try not to let fame get into your head Chick." Bantom warned.

"But i like fame!" Chick said annoyingly.

"So Chick and Bantom, have you seen David Cracker?" Rolly asked. Bantom shook his head while Chick gave a angry face.

"Why do you want to talk with that idiot! Did you fogotten what he done to us a year ago!" Chick yelled.

"That was because Corvo tricked him, you can at least understand that." Billy said.

"Unlikely, that nerd deserves to be punished! Not just get restored to normal after we destroyed Raven." Chick said.

"Um Chick, Billy and Rolly destroyed Raven." Bantom said.

"Whatever." Chick said.

"Attention Students." Principal John Hardrock said through a speaker. "First i would like to welcome back two students. Billy Hatcher, and Rolly Hatcher." The Principal announced, everyone cheered. "Secondly, i will like to welcome a new student that had moved from Massachusetts last week ago. She's 6 years old. Please welcome, Allie Sweetwood."

"Wow, a new student is here today. Man we really have been gone for a while have we Rolly?" Billy said.

"We sure did." Rolly replied. Everyone heard footsteps and turned to a young girl walking down the hallway. Chick was surprised by the young girl's beautiful looks.

'She is the most beautiful girl that i have ever seen.' Chick thought. The girl stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello, my name is Allie Sweetwood. Its very nice to see you all here today." Allie said. She then walked towards her locker. Billy looked at Chick, who was looking at Allie.

"Um... Are you okay Chick?" Billy asked.

"Oh what?" Chick said. "Oh... I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were looking at the new girl." Billy said as he pointed towards Allie.

"Oh i'm completely fine." Chick said. Just then the school bell rang.

"Oh, its time to get to class. Lets go guys." Billy said. Billy and his friends walked to the classroom. Chick however turned to get a glimpse at Allie.

'She's so beautiful.' Chick thought as he walked towards the classroom.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In the next chapter, we introduce Dark Corvo, the main antagonist of the story. Well, i hope that you enjoyed it and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Corvo's Return

Welcome to the second chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, we introduce Corvo, the crow bosses from the video game, Menie Funie, and the elders.

* * *

Sunshine Jail, 7:15 AM

Dark Corvo sat on the bed of his jail cell. He had tried everything to escape from jail. He joined prison riots, but he was caught every time. He tried digging a tunnel, but all he had was a plastic spoon. None of Corvo's spells would work. Because of Billy Hatcher and his friends, Dark Raven was destroyed. When he thought that being beaten by white spheres were bad enough, who would guess that love could destroy Raven instantly. Raven should have saw Corvo's humilation and arrest, so he could tell that Corvo felt the same way that Raven suffered.

"Stupid Boy." Corvo said as he slammed his staff down. "The world could have been ours if it weren't for him!" Corvo said and looked in the sky. "Don't worry milord. I will destroy morning land and the human world and avenge your death." Corvo said with a sigh. Like that was going to happen. Just then a green beam hit the back wall of Corvo's jail cell, breaking it instantly. Corvo got up and walked towards the hole, and saw a giant green crow monster. "Good timing Era Gecko."

"Its nice to see you again Corvo. The crows need a new leader thanks to Raven's death, so we choose you. After all, Raven would have chosen you." Era Gecko said. A alarm was heard. Corvo knew that, by the time he was imprisoned, whenever a alarm goes off, a prisoner is escaping.

"Lets return to the crows colony. We'll think of a plan there." Corvo said. Era Gecko nodded and Corvo summoned a portal, which he and Gecko entered through. The police rushed to the scene of the escape, only to realize that they were too late.

"Darn!" The Chief said. "He got away."

"What do you think will happen." A police officer said.

"I don't know. Look around every area. From our world and morning land. We can not allow Corvo to repeat the evil that he caused again." The chief said as he walked away.

* * *

Good Morning High School, 7:30 AM

"Alright class, its time for math. I'm your math teacher Ms. Harris, and i'm going to make math fun." Ms. Harris said. "As you know, 30 + 40 = 80, quite a big number am i rig-"

"Hey, um, Ms. Harris." Rolly said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Hatcher." Ms. Harris said.

"Its 30 + 40 = 70, not 30 + 40 = 80." Rolly said. Ms. Harris grabbed her calatulator and check the problem. She found out that Rolly was right.

"BARNACLES!" Ms. Harris shouted angrily. Due to her old age, she wasn't very good at math at all. "Well, thanks to this unfortunate mistake."

"Um, Ms. Harris. You always make mistakes." Billy said.

"Thanks for reminding me. Class is now over, now, i'm going to beat a janitor. See you all tomorrow!" Ms. Harris said as she walked out the door. She then grabbed a janitor by the throat and started beating him to a pulp. During the entire class, Chick was looking at Allie Sweetwood. Chick really wanted to get to know her, but he doesn't know how to.

"Hey Chick." Billy said. Chick turned towards Billy. "Class is over, we have to go now." Billy said as he got up from his desk. Chick got up, and looked at Allie before heading out the door. Billy and his friends walked down the hallway.

"So Billy. Menie really did us a favor. Everyone can visit to morning land whenever they want. It like dream come true ain't it?" Chick asked.

"Yep." Billy said.

"Well, lets just hope that we won't get attacked by crows again." Chick said. Billy stopped and looked at Chick.

"Chick, Corvo is in jail. Why would you think that the crows would come back?" Billy asked.

"Don't know, i just got a feeling. But what i do know, is that we got a idiotic teacher that is not so good at mat-"

SMACK!

"OW! THAT HURTS!" Chick shouted while rubbing the spot where Rolly had hit him.

"You never learned to keep your opinions to yourself do you?" Rolly said with a angry tone of voice.

"Hey... Guys." A voice said. Billy and his friends turned around and saw Allie Sweetwood.

"Yeah." Billy responded.

"I heard about you guys saving the world from a bunch of crows. It was on the news." Allie said. Billy and his friends could tell. Their final battle with Raven was shown throughout the entire world.

"So, why you here?" Rolly asked.

"I just wanted to talk. Can i join in your conversation?" Allie asked. Billy and his friends nodded. They then walked with Allie following them. "I have to ask. I never got to see you and Rolly's wedding Billy, how was it?"

"Oh it was great." Billy replied. "Rolly said it was the best moment of her life."

"Yeah, it was the best moment of my life." Rolly said. Chick knew that this was the time to talk to Allie.

"So Allie. You got a family?" Chick asked.

"No." Allie said sadly. "My parents died when i was 5 years old. My uncle left for toledo ohio. Grandma got cancer. Grandpa died from a heart attack. And all of my older brothers and sisters are dead. So the only family member that's still alive is my uncle."

"Oh, that's so sad." Rolly said. She felt sorry for the girl.

"Last week was my 6th birthday. I watch the news on that day. Cause i wanted to make sure that the weather was safe. That when i heard about your adventures, so i decided to move here." Allie said.

"Hey you 5!" A voice said. Billy turned and saw Breaker, Smasher, and Destroyer. The 3 bullies of the school. They were Arnold Bay's friends until his death at the hands of Dark Cracker.

"Who are those guys?" Allie said.

"You do not want to know." Chick said. The bullies standed in front of them.

"Guess what punks. We're hungry and we haven't ate breakfest. Give us your lunches." Breaker, the leader, said.

"Not gonna happen Breaker." Billy said. Breaker saw Allie sweetwood.

"You guys won't give your lunches. But i bet that girl will." Breaker said as he walked towards Allie.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HER!" Chick shouted angrily. But Breaker was already near Allie.

"Give me your lunch brat." Breaker said.

"I'm... not a brat." Allie said in fear.

"Give me your lunch NOW!" Breaker said cruelly.

"We got to help her." Rolly said. Billy saw a rock from someone's locker. Billy grabbed it and threw at Breaker's head.

"If you won't give me your lunch, then your gonna get a whoopin'." Breaker said as he walked towards Allie while she walked back. Allie whimpered in fear. Just as Breaker was about to hurt her, a rock fell on Breaker's head. "OW!" Breaker shouted. "WHO THREW THAT?!" Breaker turned to see Billy, Rolly, Bantom, and Chick holding rocks.

"Leave her alone Breaker." Billy demanded.

"You think I'm afraid of your little rocks." Breaker said. Allie tried to run away at this point, but Breaker kicked her, and she landed on the lockers, hard.

"ALLIE!" Chick shouted. Angered, he threw his rock at Breaker, hitting him in the face, knocking back towards the lockers.

"OW!" Breaker shouted. Billy and his friends threw rocks at Breaker. "Retreat, RETREAT! We'll save our appitite to lunch. RETREAT!" Breaker said as he ran with his friends.

"Bullies." Billy said. "They never learn." Billy said and laughed. Billy and his friends walked towards Allie.

"Is she okay. Please tell me she's okay!" Chick said. Billy, Rolly, and Bantom looked at Chick. "I just care for her safety." Chick replied. Rolly walked towards Allie, and put her hand on Allie's head.

"She's out cold, but in other words. She's okay." Rolly said.

"Phew." Chick said in relief.

"Lets take her back to my house. Samantha should be able to treat her wounds." Billy said, his friends agreed. Bantom picked up Allie as they walked towards the door. As they were leaving. Billy saw David Cracker on the steps. "You guys go. I have to do something." Billy said. His friends nodded and walked away. Billy sat next to David. "Hey David."

"Hey Billy." David said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong." Billy said.

"Well, it just that, my crimes as Dark Cracker were so bad. I just not sure that anyone could forgive me. But it did kept the other bullies away from me thank goodness. But you what the worst thing that happened." David said.

"What is it?" Billy said.

"Mom's sick. She's got cancer. I tried purchasing some medicine. But there wasn't anything that could help Mom. I feared that she might... die." David said. Billy was shocked by this. He had never knew that Ms. Cracker would get cancer, how can that happen. He remembered what Allie said about losing her grandma to cancer. Now David is fearing that his mom will suffer the same fate.

"Tell you what. I try my best to help her okay?" Billy said. David smiled.

"Okay." David said. The school bell rang. "Well i got to go."

"Hey David, can you tell the principal that Allie's hurt so we decided to head home and help her get better." Billy asked.

"Okay." David said and walked away. Billy then ran and catched up with his friends.

"So what did he say?" Rolly asked.

"He said that his mom has cancer." Billy said, his friends gasped.

"That's the same thing that happened to Allie's grandmother." Chick said.

"I promised him that i'll do everything to help him get his mom better." Billy said.

"Well, then lets hope she gets better." Rolly said as they all walked towards Billy's house.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:00 AM

Dark Corvo walked to a large table which Era Gecko, Captain Glur, Topo, Moles, and Saltim where sitting. Corvo sat down on silver chair.

"Welcome back boss." Moles said.

"Thank you Moles. My friends, we're here today because, its time for us to get revenge on Billy Hatcher and his pathetic friends." Corvo said.

"Yarr, Billy Hatcher. I never forgot about that landlubber. First he locks up our master and then destroys him. He's going to pay for what he has done to me." Captain Glur said.

"That's nothing. He trapped me in the mirror world. Uki Uki." Saltim said.

"Oh yeah, how about this. He destroyed my dinosaur, twice! And threw me into a large pit of LAVA!" Topo said.

"Oh lava defeats are for wimps. That brat pounded me with a EGG! A EGG I SAY, A EGG!" Moles said.

"Moles, get crushed is worse than getting pounded. He crushed me with his own egg. IT WAS A EGG THAT DONE THE CRUSHING! A EGG!" Era Gecko shouted.

"Enough, all of you! Milord's demise was much worse than your defeats. But not to worry, i have a perfect plan on how to get our revenge. Slave! show them the film." Corvo said. The slave turned the film on and its show a board that readed, "Corvo's Ultimate Revenge."

"I persent to you, our ticket to revenge is none other than. NOCTURN!" Corvo said. "Long ago in the ancients times. Nocturn created all of the crows. including you!" Corvo said as he pointed to Era Gecko. "But, thanks to the chickens, he was imprisoned. Never to return. Or so to say. I plan on freeing Nocturn so we can have him destroy both the human world, and Morning land!" Corvo said with a sinister laugh.

"Question. How are we going to free Nocturn." Moles said.

"Simple Moles, simple. It is the legendary Crystal wings." Corvo said as he showed a ancient picture of the crystal wings.

"Wait, aren't they a myth." Saltim said.

"A MYTH?! Oh no, they're real alright. They may say its a myth but in truth, they're real. Nocturn said it himself. Now, first things first. I need a second in command to lead my generals and army. Since Era Gecko was the one who free me, I'm going to make him, second in command." Corvo said.

"HA! In your face Glur, I'm second in command, that means you follow my orders as well." Era Gecko said. Glur gave a mocking face to Era Gecko.

"Tomorrow, we will head towards the human world, and we will begin our search for the Crystal wings. So get some rest folks, we got a big day tomorrow." Corvo said.

"Yes sir!" All of the crows generals said. Corvo walked towards the hallway, he looked at a picture of Raven.

"Don't worry milord. You will be avenged." Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Morning Land, 8:15 AM

Menie and the elders looked down at morning land, where they saw the kids playing with the chickens.

"Oh children are so cute i tell you." Menie Funie siad.

"Yeah, even better than some idiot." Meri Meri said and laughed.

"Don't be laughing for long old man. You might get punched." Allani threatened.

"Don't you two ever stop arguing." Oma Oma said.

"Well, there was this one time where-" Allani started. But then Menie fell onto the floor on his knees, and felt pain.

"What's wrong Menie?" Oma Oma asked.

"Its Corvo!" Menie shouted. "He has, broken free from prison."

"WHAT?!" The elders shouted.

"He's planning on freeing my arch enemy, Nocturn." Menie said.

"What do we do now?" Oma Oma asked. Menie knew that in a problem like this, only one team can stop it.

"Elders! Get Billy Hatcher and his friends on the double." Menie said.

"Yes Sir." The elders said and they left the room.

* * *

Well, how did you enjoy it. In the next chapter, we will begin Billy Hatcher's adventure. What will happen? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Allie Heals

Hello, and welcome to the 3rd chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this Chapter, Allie wakes up from her injuries, and Billy and his friends find out that Corvo has returned.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 6:30 PM

Allie Sweetwood slowly opened her eyes. As she woke up she heard voices.

"I think she's waking up guys." A female voice said. Allie looked up and saw Samantha Hatcher.

"Are you... Billy's sister, Samantha Hatcher?" Allie asked.

"Indeed i am." Samantha said with a smile.

"What happened, where are the bullies, where am i?" Allie asked.

"Breaker knocked you out. We managed to scare the bullies away, but we saw that you were unconscious, so we decided to take you to my house so Samantha can treat your injuries." Billy said.

"Well. We're all very glad that your okay." Rolly said. Samantha looked at Allie. She looked very bruised and hurt. Her shoulder was bleeding, and her forehead was bruised very bad, but still managed to keep her pretty face.

"Your hurt really bad. You should stay here for the night." Samantha said.

"Ok." Allie said.

"Good, go upstairs, i'll set up a bed for you when i get the chance ok dear." Samantha said. Allie nodded and went upstairs.

"I hope she gets better." Chick said.

"Hey Chick, you looked worried when Allie was thrown into the locker. What's the matter?" Billy asked.

"Nothing." Chick said.

"You like her do you Chick?" Samantha said.

"NO! I mean as i do like her as a friend." Chick said with his cheeks a tinge of pink.

"Oh really." Samantha mused sarcastically.

"Here we go again." Billy said.

"Come on Chick, if you look like that you care for her, you care for her." Samantha said.

"We'll talk about it later Samantha, right now you should go set up Allie's bed." Billy said.

"Ok, see you guys in a bit." Samantha said as she walked up the stairs.

"No offense Chick, but if you do like her, its okay to tell us." Billy said.

"SHUT UP BILLY!" Chick said embarrassedly. He kicked the bucket, literally, and stormed off. "I'll be in the bathroom. Taking a crap." Chick said as he slammed the door violently.

"Maybe we should give him a break and stop talking about it, that should make him feel better." Billy said. Rolly and Bantom agreed. In the bathroom, Chick looked at the mirror.

"I wonder if Allie likes me." Chick said to himself. "Billy did ask nicely, unlike Samantha's sarcastic mouth." Chick said. "Maybe, Billy wants to help me. I'll think about it later." Chick said and left the bathroom.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 7:55 PM

The elders emerged from the gate to Morning land.

"Are you sure Billy is home?" Allani asked.

"I know he is." Oma Oma told Allani. "Billy had just returned from his and Rolly's honeymoon last night, he has to be here."

"Then lets go." Uri Uri said as the elders walked towards Billy's house.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 8:00 PM

Billy and his friends were watching a movie called, "Despicable Me."

"Oh here comes the part where Anges says..." Chick said as he watched the movie. Anges said "Like sleeping?" Then Vector said "They are NOT PAJAMAS!" Chick laughed at that part.

"So, how's Allie?" Billy asked.

"Oh, she's doing fine, she's sleeping right now." Samantha said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Billy said as he walked towards the door. He opened the door to see Oma Oma and the rest of the elders.

"Hey Billy." Oma Oma said.

"Oh, hi Oma oma. What are you guys doing here so late?" Billy asked.

"We got something to tell you all." Oma Oma said as he entered the house.

"What is it?" Billy asked. Uri Uri handed a newspaper to Billy.

"Read the papers." Uri Uri said. Billy read the newspaper and saw a a report about Corvo escaping from Sunshine Jail.

"CORVO ESCAPED?!" Billy shouted.

"WHAT?!" Samantha shouted, accidently hitting Chick in the face.

"OW!" Chick yelled.

"Yeah its true. Corvo escaped, but he has a more dangerous plan than ever." Oma Oma said.

"What is it Oma Oma?" Rolly asked.

"He's going to free the creator of all crows. Nocturn." Oma Oma said.

"Who's Nocturn?" A voice said. Everyone looked to see Allie wide awake.

"What are you doing up Allie?" Samantha asked.

"I heard fighting." Allie said. Upon hearing this, everyone turned to Allani and Meri Meri.

"Well guess what old man, just because that you hate me, it doesn't mean that you can deplete my plane's fuel!" Allani said furiously.

"Well maybe, if you have been smarter not to give to Billy so he could land at sand ruins, then it would have not been in its currect STATE!" Meri Meri.

"GUYS!" Oma Oma yelled. Meri Meri and Allani turned to Oma Oma. "You guys just woke up a little girl. Why won't you two stop FIGHTING!"

"Sorry." Allani and Meri Meri replied.

"Sorry about what happened dear, these two fight all the time." Oma Oma apologized.

"Its okay." Allie said as she came down the stairs.

"Allie has a point about something. Who's Nocturn anyways?" Billy asked.

"Nocturn is the creator of all crows, and ruler of the crow world, a very much different place from your world and morning land. Long ago, Nocturn started a war with Menie Funie. Menie however defeated Nocturn and imprisoned him for all of time. His rule was then taken by one of the first crows that he have ever made, Dark Raven." Oma Oma said.

"So why does Corvo want to free him?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know, but i think its not good." Oma Oma said, he looked at his watch. "Its time for us to go, but before we leave. I want you to give you guys these." Oma Oma said as he place two more chicken suits cases on the table. "In order to stop Corvo this time. You will need 7 people wearing chicken suits. So far you 5 are the only ones. Please choose the next 2 wisely. Oh and, nice to meet you Allie." Oma Oma said.

"Nice to meet you too." Allie said.

"Well, see ya Billy." Oma Oma said as he walked out the door.

"See ya Oma Oma." Billy said. Billy looked at the clock. "Its getting late. We all should go get some sleep." Billy said. They all agreed. Chick walked up to Allie.

"So, you guys are going to go on a adventure again?" Allie asked.

"I think so. Well, good night Allie." Chick said.

"Good night Chick." Allie said and she went to bed. Billy and Rolly went to their beds.

"So Billy, what do you think will happen?" Rolly asked.

"I don't know Rolly, i really don't know." Billy said and went to sleep.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:30 PM

"Give out the details of what i did today." Corvo told his slave.

"7:15 AM, you broken free of your prison. 8:00 AM, you took your place as leader of the crows." His slave said as he looked through the scroll.

"I really like it when you say those. Its like the story of me." Corvo said as his slave continued.

"8:02 Am You began a meeting with the crow bosses. 8:13 AM You reveal your next evil plan to destroy Morning land and the human world. 8:30 PM, YOU FORCE ME TO READ ALL OF YOUR DARN DETAILS! AND 8:33 PM, I STORM OUT OF HERE!" The slave yelled and walked out of the room. Corvo grabbed the phone and called Era gecko.

"Gecko." Corvo said.

"Yes sir?" Gecko asked.

"I want you and the crow bosses to kill Billy Hatcher and his friends tomorrow, we don't want him to get in the way." Corvo said.

"Yes sir." Gecko Said.

"Good." Corvo said and hung up. "Soon, i will have my revenge." Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh before going to sleep.

* * *

Well, how do you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will have to take on the crow bosses, who will win? Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Return Of The Crow Bosses

Hello and welcome to the 4th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. It took me 3 days to make this chapter, 3 DAYS! Well, i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 6:00 AM

Everyone woke up and headed downstairs where Samantha was fixing up breakfest.

"Pancakes for everyone!" Samantha said as she passed out the pancakes. "So, Billy." Samantha said. "Did you decided on who should wear those suits?"

"Not yet, but I'll get there." Billy said.

"But the question is. How did Dark Corvo escaped from his prison in the first place? After all, sunshine jail is the highest security prison in the world." Rolly said.

"Maybe they had a power out or something." Chick guessed.

"Hey guys." Allie said. "If what that chicken guy said is true, then does that mean that this Nocturn guy isn't good?"

"When there is crows. Then its not good. We been down that road twice." Chick said. Billy looked at his father's pocket watch that read 6:05 AM.

"We gotta go guys." Billy said.

"I'll go too. We all wanna make sure that Allie's gonna be okay right?" Samantha said.

"Yep, i suppose so." Billy said and everyone walked out the door.

* * *

Unspecified Forest, 6:05 AM

A adult man threw his empty coffee cup away when he noticed a strange purple portal coming from the floor. 6 figures appeared from the hole, one of them had a giant T Rex. The man stood there with a shock face. Corvo walked up to the man.

"You did not see this." Corvo said and touched the man with his staff, paralyzing him. "I'm heading towards the library. Hopefully, there is a book that will tell us more about the crystal wings." Corvo said. He then pointed to Good Morning High School. "Make sure that Billy Hatcher does not get in my way."

"Yes Corvo." The Crow Generals responded and they ran towards the school.

* * *

Good Morning High School, 6:30 AM

Billy and his friends walk into the school and saw Ms. Harris beating up a janitor with a broom.

"Um. Ms. Harris." Rolly said. Ms. Harris turned and saw Billy and his friends. Embarrassed, she threw the janitor towards the closet and shut it immediately.

"Oh hi guys. Oh, i see you brought your sister here today Billy." Ms. Harris said.

"Hi Ms Harris!" Samantha said.

"Anyways. Where's David Cracker?" Billy asked.

"Oh, he's in the janitor's closet. He just needed some time alone." Ms. Harris said. Just then, David exited the closet with a angry face.

"Really Ms. Harris. You threw the janitor into the closet, and he landed right on top of ME!" David shouted.

"Sorry David." Ms. Harris said and walked away. "Catch you all later!"

"Hey David." Billy said.

"Well, ain't it David the bas-"

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Chick shouted while rubbing the spot where Rolly had hit him.

"Sorry about that David, Chick... Well, he... Didn't forgive you yet." Rolly said.

"And why should i. You all remember his crimes as Dark Cracker, why should we even forgive him at-"

SMACK!

"OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chick yelled at Billy.

"Well, David is blaming himself for his crimes and the least we can do is not make him upset even more." Billy said.

"I knew i wasn't the only one that does that. Billy, this is my way of saying thank you for shutting Chick up." Rolly said and kissed Billy's cheek.

"Your welcome." Billy said. "Anyways. So how's your mom feeling?"

"Her condition is getting worse and worse as the days go by. I fear that she might not make it." David said sadly.

"Wait. David's mom is sick?!" Samantha said. "Oh my god."

"Wait." Allie said. "Is there a way to help her?"

"I don't know, but i hope there is." David said.

"Maybe Menie Funie can help. We'll just ask him that-" Billy said. But then a man can a police officer came through the school.

"I got to warn your principal Billy. The school is about to be attacked. By crows!" The policeman said.

"WHAT?!" Billy shouted.

"Great, what's worse than a army of crows." Chick said.

"We'll handle them." Billy said.

"Great. Now, i gotta go. If the principal doesn't hear about this. Then millions could die today." The police officer said and ran towards the principal office. Billy and his friends rushed out to the parking lot outside and saw that 5 crows (One of the crows was riding a dinosaur) were rushing towards the parking lot.

"Get ready guys." Billy said. He grabbed his chicken suit and puts it on. His friends then putted their chicken suits on.

"Wow, those are really nice suits." Allie said.

"David, take Allie and get her to someplace safe. We'll handle the crows." Billy said. David nodded.

"If she gets hurt David. I'm gonna kill you." Chick said. David grabs Allie's arm and takes her back into the school, where they watch the action through the glass door. The 5 crows jumped from the building and into the parking lot. Smoke blocked Billy and his friends from seeing the crows.

"Do you remember us Billy?" A crow said. Billy recognized this voice. When the smoke cleared. Billy and his friends looked at the 5 crows.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Billy shouted. They were the 5 original crow bosses that Billy defeated on his first visit to morning land. Even Topo and Saltim were here.

"That's right Billy. The 5 crows bosses are back." Era Gecko said, and the 5 crow bosses laugh.

"Wait. Are those all of the crow bosses that you fought on your first visit to morning land?" Samantha asked.

"Yep." Billy said.

"Wait, i swore Rexxy's head was smashed, Topo fell into the lava, and Saltim was trapped in the mirror world in the previous fan fiction novel." Samantha said.

"Well, Corvo brought me and Rexxy back to life. And he freed Saltim from the mirror world." Topo said.

"It was not easy." Saltim said.

"And you know what's worse for you? He made me his second in command." Era Gecko said. Billy and his friends all laughed.

"He made you second in command? Than Corvo must have took some brain damage pills. Because i swore that you were dumb when i first saw you. You know, when you kept mentioning Gecko. HA!" Billy laughed.

"SILENCE!" Era Gecko yelled furiously. "I grown smarter ever since the day you defeated me. And now, after a long year. I can finally crush you like a bug, like i should have done a year ago."

"We'll see about that you green toad frog." Samantha taunted.

"Yarr, you just got insulted matey." Captain Glur said to Era Gecko and laughed.

"SILENCE!" Era Gecko shouted. Captain Glur stopped laughing. "That's it, enough chick chatting. Its time to die. Crows. ATTACK!" Era Gecko shouted and the crows charged at Billy and his friends.

"Rolly, you go for Captain Glur. Chick, you go for Moles. Bantom, you go for Topo and Rexxy. Samantha, you go for Saltim. I'll go for Era Gecko." Billy said. His friends nodded and charged at the crows. Billy punched Gecko in the face.

"Why you little..." Era Gecko said, and fired a large green beam at Billy. But Billy dodged it, and kicked Gecko. "ARGH!" Gecko shouted in pain and collapsed to the ground. Gecko got up and ran for another attack on Billy. Captain Glur fired a water cannonball at Rolly but she dodged it.

"Aw. Your cannonballs made a pool for the kids." Rolly taunted and laughed.

"How dare you insult the almighty Captain Glur, you bratty little landlubber." Glur said angrily. He tried to smash Rolly with his own weight. But Rolly dodged it and Glur hit the ground. "OW! MY BUTT!" Glur shouted painfully. Rolly grabbed a nearby egg and threw it at Glur, causing him to hit the wall of the school painfully.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Allie said.

"You can say that again." David said.

"That's gotta-" Allie started.

"I didn't mean literally." David said annoyingly.

"Alright Rexxy. Squash that little brat." Topo said. Rexxy tried to smash Bantom with his foot. But Bantom used his strength to lift up Rexxy's foot and threw Rexxy off balance. "Oh dear." Topo said as Rexxy fell towards a building. "Ow." Topo said painfully. Moles threw a giant iceball at Chick, but he dodged it. Moles slided towards Chick, but he dodged out of the way, causing him to hit a wall.

"Your face seems bruise. Let me fix that." Chick said. He then grabbed some suppilies and started to draw something on Moles' face. When it was done. He dragged Moles towards the school door so David and Allie could see. "Hey look. I gave Moles a makeover." Chick said and laughed. He then threw Moles into the same building where Topo had fallen into.

"Well, this seems embarrassing." Moles said.

"Tell me about it." Topo said painfully. Saltim threw bombs at Samantha but she dodged them all.

"Why do you always have to use bombs as your primary weapon?" Samantha asked.

"Because. Its the only weapon i have." Saltim said.

"I guess that makes sen-" Samantha said. But she was punched in the face by Saltim. Saltim grabbed another bomb.

"This is for sending me into the mirror world." Saltim said. But then he was kicked in the face by Samantha.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Samantha said. Billy jumped out of the way of Gecko's attack. Gecko saw all of crow bosses lying on the ground.

"You idiots." Gecko said annoyingly.

"Looks like its just you, me, and the rest of my friends now Gecko." Billy said.

"Oh i don't think so." Gecko said and launched 4 white beams. Each impact, healed the crow bosses. "Like my new move. Its called the heal beam. If you ever injured the other crow bosses. I can heal them. Its take a while to recharge though, so i only use it rarely." Gecko said as the crow bosses rushed back to Gekco's side. Ready to fight Billy and his friends again. "But this time, we're all gonna take you on at once." Gecko said and laughed.

* * *

Sunny Library, 7:10 AM

Corvo looked around the library. He had heard that Menie placed all of the ancient books of morning land into the human world's library. Corvo wore a fake pair a glasses with a large nose, and a fake mustache. He also wore a tuxedo. Corvo decided to ask the librarian where the books were at.

"Excuse me. I was wondering where the books from morning land were at." Corvo said.

"They're on the 10 row sir." The librarian replied.

"Thanks." Corvo said. He walked towards row 10. "Mary Jane Watson's story. Mario and Sonic and the Olympics games." Corvo said as he search through the books. "Mario and Sonic at the winter Olympics games. Mario and Sonic at the London Olympics games. Wow they have a lot of books. Mario Sunshine. And... AH HA!" Corvo said. "Here it is. The Legend Of The Crystal Wings." Corvo said and grabbed the book. Corvo went to a table and read the book. "Long ago in the ancient morning land times. There lived a chicken named, Menie Funie. He was friends with the crow Nocturn. They were good friends. Feeling lonely, Menie created his own version of the chickens. While Nocturn created his own version of the crows. Nocturn however, wanted to rule the human world, rather than rule morning land with Menie Funie. He prepared to launch his crow army into the human world and take over it. But Menie found out about his plans and imprisoned him for all of time. Menie then created a powerful weapon called, the Crystal wings. A pair of rainbow colored wings that are very power, but it can also serve as the key of freeing Nocturn. Its unknown if the crystal wings are a myth, or a true tale. Well, what do you think. The End." Corvo readed. He put the book down. He looked at a picture and saw a picture of the crystal wings. But then he noticed something. There was a portal behind the wings. Menie could have sended the wings into the human world so people would think its a myth and thus, Nocturn would not be freed. "Stupid old man. You think your clever, well. Now its time for Nocturn to return, and those wings will help me." Corvo said. He went up to the librarian. "I would like to rent this book."

* * *

Good Morning High School, 7:15 AM

"Time to die Billy Hatcher." Gecko said. The crow bosses jumped and attempted to crush Billy, but he dodged out of the way.

"They're endangered, we got to help them." Allie said.

"Stay here. I'll deal with this." David said and ran towards the battlefield.

"Where's Corvo." Billy demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you Hatcher." Gecko said.

"Tell us now or... Or... Or we'll turn the dinosaur into beet jerky." Samantha said. Rexxy whimpered.

"She didn't mean that Rexxy." Topo said calmly.

"Enough of this. I think its time to end this. Good bye Billy Hatcher." Gecko said. He charged up his engery beam and prepared to fire at Billy and his friends. Just then a rock hit his head. "OW!" Gecko shouted. "WHO THREW THAT ROCK!" Gecko said, he turned to see David Cracker. "Cracker. Covro told me about you. It not very nice to betray the one who gave you power David."

"It was the power that could have destroyed the world you bad breathed idiots!" David said.

"We do not have bad breath!" Gecko said. "Well... Except for Captain Glur."

"HEY!" Captain Glur shouted.

"David. Corvo saved you from humanity, its time that you return to his side as a crow general." Gecko said.

"I will not go back to that life of horror again!" David shouted.

"Fine. Then you will die." Gecko said and jumped towards David. But Billy punched him before Gecko could have the chance of killing David.

"You won't hurt him on my watch Gecko." Billy said.

"Aw come on. He was supposed to die!" Chick said.

"Chick, stop being so selfish. David's mom is dying and all you can say is... I accidentally told the crows about David's mom did i?" Samantha said.

"YES!" Rolly said.

"Well, ain't that a unfortunate event, but Corvo can save her you know." Gecko said.

"YOUR LYING!" David said.

"Yeah! Corvo would never help anybody, including David." Billy said.

"GECKO!" A voice said. Everyone looked in the air and saw Dark Corvo. "There's no need of dealing with him now. I got what i want." Corvo said, and showed a book with the title "Legend of the Crystal Wings."

"You came all this way for a book?" Samantha said.

"Not a regular book. This book is about the legendary Crystal Wings!" Corvo said.

"The Crystal Wings are a myth." Billy said.

"Oh, they're real alright. Menie lied to everyone about the tale. The Crystal Wings are here, in the human world." Corvo said and laughed.

"Oh your kidding right." Chick said.

"Once i have the wings, i will be able to free Nocturn and fuse with him to become the most powerful being in the universe!" Corvo said.

'Just as planned.' Gecko thought.

"David, we can rule the world together, join with me. And i shall give all of your desires." Corvo said.

"My lord. According to idiotic woman, David's mom is dying." Gecko said.

"Oh is she." Corvo said. "I can save her, just join with me, and i will heal her."

"YOU LIAR!" David shouted.

"I guess your more tougher to convince than the last time. Aw well. Crow bosses. Lets go." Corvo said. The crow bosses ran into a portal that Corvo created and the portal disappeared. A portal appeared behind Corvo. "See ya later, Hatcher!" Corvo said and laughed as he entered the portal.

"Where did he go?" Allie asked.

"I don't know. But we have to stop them." Billy said.

"But how, we haven't decided who to give the 2 remaining chicken suits to." Samantha said and showed 2 chicken suits cases. Billy turned to David.

"David, i know your upset about you crimes and all. But, i think we need your help this time." Billy said and grabbed a chicken suit case from Samantha. "Will you help us?" Billy asked. David thought about it for 30 seconds.

"I guess I'm in." David said.

"Oh brother." Chick said in dismay. Billy handed the case to David.

"Wait, i wanna help too." Allie said.

"Look Allie, these adventures are quite... Dangerous." Billy said.

"Well, i wanna help. Please, i have always wanted to go on a adventure." Allie asked. Billy walked up to Rolly.

"What do you think?" Billy whispered.

"I think we should let her come." Rolly whispered back.

"Rolly, i love you. But this is very dangerous." Billy whispered.

"Well, she lost her family, the least we can do for her is let her come." Rolly whispered.

"Yeah, your right." Billy whispered. Billy turned to Allie. "Alright, you can come with us." Billy said. Allie cheered. Samantha gave Allie the last case.

"So, what do we do?" Allie asked.

"You put them on, pretty simple is it?" Billy said.

"I guess so." Allie responded. David and Allie put on their chicken suits.

'Man, Allie looks more hotter in that suit.' Chick thought.

"Ok, first things first. I'm gonna need a copy of that book that Corvo took from the library. So, we're going to the library." Billy said. Then he and his friends went to the library.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. In the next chapter, Billy and his friend learn about the Crystal Wings. I do not own Billy, Rolly, Chick, Bantom, Dark Corvo, the crow bosses, or David Cracker. I do however, own Allie Sweetwood. This is possibly the longest chapter that i have made so far. Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

Hello and welcome to the 5th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. I have decided that i will be using two villians that will appear in the story. Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii from No More Heroes, and VX-99 from Ratchet and Clank. I, however, do not own any of these characters, however, i do own, Allie Sweetwood and Ms. Haris. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sunny Library, 7:30 AM

Billy and his friends look around row 10, where the morning land books were at.

"Wow. They have a lot of books." Allie said.

"Tell me about it." Chick replied. Billy saw a book that said "Legend Of The Crystal Wings."

"Bingo, there it is." Billy said. He grabbed the book and went to the librarian. "I would like to rent this book."

* * *

The Hatcher House, 7:45 AM

Billy opened the book and put it on the table.

"Lets see what it says." Billy said and started to read the book. "Long ago in the ancient morning land times. There lived a chicken named, Menie Funie. He was friends with the crow Nocturn. They were good friends. Feeling lonely, Menie created his own version of the chickens. While Nocturn created his own version of the crows. Nocturn however, wanted to rule the human world, rather than rule morning land with Menie Funie. He prepared to launch his crow army into the human world and take over it. But Menie found out about his plans and imprisoned him for all of time. Menie then created a powerful weapon called, the Crystal wings. A pair of rainbow colored wings that are very power, but it can also serve as the key of freeing Nocturn. Its unknown if the crystal wings are a myth, or a true tale. Well, what do you think. The End."

"Wait, so Menie and Nocturn used to be friends?" Samantha said.

"I think so. But the question is. Why did he think that it was in the human world?" Billy wondered. He stared at the picture of the wings. But then he noticed something. "Wait a second. Guys, take a look at this." Billy said. He pointed to the portal behind the picture. "There's a portal behind the Crystal Wings."

"I guess that's how Corvo managed to find out that the Crystal Wings are in the human world." Samantha said.

"But that still doesn't explain on how are we supposed to find these Crystal Wings." Chick said.

"I think i know someone that knows a lot about ancient artifacts." Allie said.

"Who is it Allie?" Billy asked.

"Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii. You see, my father was a magician once. Harvey was my father's rival."

"Wait, your father was a magician?" Chick said.

"Yeah. My father comes from a line of magicians. In fact, he said that i could have his powers as well." Allie said.

"Well. That's very cool." Chick said.

"Yeah, i know. Anyways, maybe we can ask Harvey if he knows about the Crystal Wings." Allie said.

"But where exactly is he?" David asked.

"Hm. Maybe the internet can tell us." Samantha said. She went to the computer and typed "Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii." She clicked the link and selected show times from Harvey's website. "Ok. Harvey is going to perform a magic show at New York City on June 21, 2013 at 8:00 PM."

"that's in 3 days." Rolly said.

"Ok, how are we suppose to get to Harvey's show in 3 days?" Chick said.

"Then we might as well leave now. But first we need to get some supplies. Its going to be a long trip to New York." Billy said.

"We can go to my house. We got plenty of stuff in there." David said.

"Then we'll make a quick stop at David's house to get the supplies. Then we'll head for New York." Billy said.

"Alright, then lets go." Samantha said, and they left the house.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 7: 55 AM

"Alright crows. Tomorrow we're going to make a trip to the human world, where we will begin our search for the Crystal Wings." Corvo said.

"But what about Billy Hatcher. Will he try to stop us?" Moles said.

"There's no need to worry about him. He'll never find it. But just in case he does try to stop me. I have something for him. Something that he'll never forget." Corvo said.

"And what's that?" Topo asked.

"Oh, if i told you. I would have to kill you. Or i would have to kill everyone in this room. But that doesn't matter, the point is, Billy will never stop me this time. I will have my revenge!" Corvo said and laughed.

"Yarr, does he do that every time he thinks that he won?" Captain Glur asked.

"Yep, he does." Gecko said.

* * *

The Cracker's House, 8:00 AM

"Mom, I'm home!" David said as he, Billy, and their friends went through the door.

"So how was school David." Ms. Cracker said and coughed.

"You okay Ms. Cracker?" Billy said.

"I don't think so. I went to the doctor today." Ms. Cracker said.

"What did he say?" Rolly asked.

"He said that my cancer was getting worse, he said that he thinks i'm... Never mind, anyways, what can i do for you." Ms. Cracker said.

"We need some supplies, you see, Corvo has returned and according to Allie, some guy named, Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii might know something about the Crystal Wings. So we have to go to one of his shows in New York City." Billy said.

"David coming with you right?" Ms. Cracker asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Billy said.

"Cause, David always wanted to go to New York City every since he was 4 years old." Ms. Cracker said. Chick laughed at this.

"MOM! Not in front of my friends." David said embarrassedly.

"Sorry hon, please go ahead and take what you need." Ms. Cracker said. Billy and his friends grabbed some food, weapons, and rocks(mainly by Samantha) and placed them in the backpack.

"So Ms. Cracker, what were you going to say about what the doctor thinks of your current condition?" Billy asked.

"David will be upset if he knows." Ms. Cracker said.

"Mom, just tell us please, i wanna know what he said." David begged.

"Alright, but i warned you David. He said that i was... Dying." Ms. Cracker said. This causes Samantha to spit her coffee at Chick.

"OW!" Chick yelled in pain. "IT BURNS!"

"What?! No. There's gotta be some way to help you." David said.

"The doc told me that i should lie down for a while. I think i better do what he says. But it won't help me at all. I hope you understand David." Ms. Cracker said and walked to her bed room.

"Don't worry David, we'll help her. But right now, we got a world to save." Billy said.

"Your right." David said.

"Is everyone ready?" Billy asked.

"Yep." Rolly said.

"We're all set." Samantha said.

"IT BURNS!" Chick yelled, still in pain from the coffee.

"Ok then, lets go. Oh, and Allie, can you walk with Chick. Some sis of mine spitted coffee at him." Billy said and turned to Samantha.

"That was by accident." Samantha said. Billy turned back to Allie.

"Ok." Allie said and grabbed Chick's arm.

"Alright, lets go." Billy said and they left the Cracker's house.

* * *

Sunshine Airport, 8:15 AM

Billy and his friends walked their way to the airport.

"We're almost at the airport guys." Billy said.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Samantha asked.

"Simple, we buy tickets and hop on a plane to New York City." Billy said.

"Hey, that is simple." Samantha said and she and Billy laughed. Allie hold on to Chick's shoulder and walked with him to the airport. Chick was still in pain from the coffee.

"You know, i have never been carried by a girl before." Chick said.

"Well, i guess its your first time isn't it?" Allie asked.

"Yep. You know, you look cute in that suit." Chick said. Allie smiled.

"Thanks." Allie said. Billy and his friends reached the airport and Billy walked up to airport lady.

"Well, ain't it Billy Hatcher and his friends. It really nice to meet you guys." The airport lady said.

"I would like to buy 7 tickets to New York City please, we need to get there immediately." Billy said.

"Now put that money away, i won't have the heroes of the world pay for plane trips in this airport, these tickets are for free." The airport lady said and gave the tickets to Billy.

"See," Chick said, having finally recovered from the coffee pain. "Being famous does help doesn't it?"

"Nice to see you that you got better Chick, alright, lets go." Billy said and they walked to the plane that is heading for New York City.

"Wow, that is a really nice plane." Samantha said.

"Yep." Billy said, he walked up to the ticket Lady. "7 tickets for a trip to New York City." Billy said and gave the tickets to the lady.

"Thank you Billy Hatcher, please take your seats." The lady said. Billy and his friends entered the plane. Billy and Rolly sat next to each other on one seat. Samantha, David, and Bantom sat on a another seat. And finally, Chick and Allie sat on a another seat.

"Alright folks, this plane is about to leave for New York City, please enjoy the ride." The air marshal said.

"I never have been on a plane before, this is going to be so cool." Samantha said.

"Remember, try not to get air sick okay?" Billy said.

"Understood Billy." Samantha said. And the plane took off.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:30 AM

"Slave, is the VX-99 ready?" Corvo asked.

"Its set sir." The slave said.

"Good, tell it to find Billy Hatcher, and kill him." Corvo said.

"Yes sir." The slave said as Corvo left the room. The slave ran towards the VX-99. "You heard the man, go find Billy and kill him." The slave said and the VX-99 took off and flew to find Billy and his friends.

* * *

Well, did you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will arrive at New York City, but the VX-99 isn't going to make their adventure so easy. What will happen? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and i will be releasing the next one soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival

Hello, and welcome to the 6th Chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, Billy and his friends will arrive at New York City, but will also have to face the VX-99 as well. Contains some lyrics from "You'll Be In My Heart." and "Best Years of our lives."

* * *

Flight To New York, 7:55 PM

"How much longer until we get there?" Samantha asked impatiently. Billy looked at the map.

"Just a few more minutes Samantha." Billy said.

"Finally. We been on this plane for hours!" Samantha said. Allie looked out the window to see the stars in the guys.

"Wow, i never have seen stars in my entire life." Allie said. "They look great, right?"

"Yep, they do look great." Chick said. "So, do you really this Harvey guy could tell us something about the Crystal Wings?"

"I don't know. Harvey really hates my family ever since the day my father won the magician of the year award 3 years back. Harvey swore revenge after that." Allie said. Chick knew if Harvey decides to attack Allie, Chick would have to protect her from Harvey. "I got a picture of my family, wanna see?"

"Sure." Chick said. Allie grabbed a picture frame from her pocket and show it to Chick, the picture showed Allie's family. "You miss your family don't you?"

"Yeah, i really wish they haven't died." Allie said.

"But why didn't your uncle took you with him?" Chick said.

"He lost all of the kindness in his heart when his sister, my mom, died. So, he left and abandoned me." Allie said. "I just wish i could see my family again." Allie said, this time she was crying. "I really do."

"Its ok Allie. I lost my parents too when i was 5, but they said that they would always be with me, in my heart." Chick said as he pointed to his chest. "when i was 4, i thought that when they die, i would never see them again, but my mom sang this very special song." Chick said and began to sing. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." Chick sang. Allie knew that this was a song from the movie Tarzan, Chick's mom must have sung it to him to make him feel better. She decided to sing along as well.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." Allie sang. Then both Chick and Allie sang together.

"This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always." Chick and Allie sang.

"That song was amazing." Allie said when they were done singing.

"Yeah, and when they died a year later, i was upset. But then i remembered that song, and i was asured that they would always be in my heart." Chick said. Allie smiled.

"Well, thanks for cheering me up. Oh and by the way. I think your very sweet." Allie said. Chick was stunned. No one have ever called him sweet before. Allie was nice to him ever since they first met. She was beautiful, sweet, and very nice. Chick was now in love with Allie. Chick then smiled at Allie.

"Thank you Allie." Chick said.

"Your welcome." Allie said and turned towards the window. Chick looked at her and smiled.

"Attention folks. The plane is about to land, we hope you enjoy your flight." The air marshal said as the plane landed towards the New York City airport. Then, Billy and his friends got off the plane.

* * *

New York City Airport, 8:00 PM

Billy and his friends walked out of the plane and into the airport field. Then the plane took off and flew away.

"First things first, we need a car. Samantha, you said that you have a driver license right? So when we find a car, you'll drive." Billy said.

"Ok, oh boy this is going to be fun." Samantha said.

"Now lets go and-" Billy said, but just then a sound was heard. "What the..." Billy said. He and his friends looked up and saw a giant robot with the top looking like a U.F.O and its head being a turret with a weird shield that looked like green jelly.

"Targets recognized as Billy Hatcher, Rolly Hatcher, Chick Poacher, Bantom Scrambled, Samantha Hatcher, David Cracker, and Allie Sweetwood." The giant robot said. "Hatcher, my master, Corvo, has sent me to kill you."

"Just who are you?" Billy asked.

"My name is VX-99. I was create by the crow bosses during the year my master was locked up in your world. My primary programing was to fight you. But Corvo wants you dead. So stand still, and DIE!" VX-99 said and launched missiles at Billy and his friends.

"Ok, this time i know that they are real." Samantha said, having learn her lesson from the preivous 2 times that she got burned by a crow.

"Well don't just stand in the way. JUMP!" Billy shouted. And they all dodged the missiles.

"I never been in combat before." Allie said.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Chick said.

"Ok, you got lucky. But i always have a back up plan. Giant laser!" VX-99 said and the center opened and showed a giant laser pointing directly at Billy and his friends.

"Oh your kidding right." David said upon seeing the laser. VX-99 fired the laser, but Billy and his friends dodged the blast.

"We got to get to its head. But how?" Billy wondered. Then he saw a airplane about to take off, and saw that it would fly above VX-99's head. "I got a idea, follow me guys." Billy said and they head for the plane. They climbed up the plane and reached the top of it.

"What do we do now?" Allie asked.

"When i say jump, jump on to him." Billy said. The plane then took off. "JUMP!" Billy said when the plane was above VX-99 and they all jumped onto the robot. But Samantha once again, landed on her face. "You still haven't learn about landing on your feet yet do you Samantha?"

"Yep." Samantha said painfully.

"Well, you may have managed to climb up to me. But that doesn't matter. You will die." VX-99 said and laughed.

"I don't think so VX-99. And by the way. You face looks horrible. Man, the crows must be horrible robot makers am i right?" Billy said, his friends nodded. VX-99 growled in anger.

"How dare you insult my face?! Its looks so handsome." VX-99 said. "Its time to end this. Prepare to die Hatcher." VX-99 said and two gun appeared from the sides of VX-99's head.

"Oh are you serious?!" Billy said in dismay. "I totally thought that this guy was defendless from the top." Billy said. VX-99 shooted his guns at Billy and his friends. But they dodged the bullets and took shelter behind a rock that somehow got on board the robot.

"There's got to be a way to take down Mr. Jellocon. But how?" Samantha said.

"Wait, did you say, Jello?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, his shield looks like jelly." Samantha said.

"Bingo, guys, i persent to you, this special jello smashing rock. If we could just throw it at his shield, it should explode and we will be able to destroy him." Allie said.

"That's a great idea Allie." Billy said.

"Well, looks like you guys managed to discover that my shield is actually jello and made a rock that can destroy it. Fortunately i used my security cameras to spy on your little conversation. I will be taking that rock, now." VX-99 said.

"Wait, i got a idea." Samantha said, and she gave other rocks to Billy and his friends, while one of them hold the real jelly breaking rock.

"You can try." Billy said. They came out of the shelter, armed with rocks.

"If you can figure out which one of us has it." Rolly said.

"You forgot that Corvo told me that Billy always gives the final blow, he always has to claim the glory." VX-99 said.

"Then take your shot." Billy said. VX-99 shooted at Billy, but he dodged it.

"While i, take mine." Allie said and threw the rock at VX-99's shield, breaking it instantly.

"NO! Billy's the main protagonist of the series, he was always first!" VX-99 yelled.

"Well, not all main protagonists destroy a villain's shield." Allie taunted. VX-99 growled in anger. But before he can shoot at her. Billy kicked him, causing him to spin around.

"Alright sis, give me some fruits, and a cipher egg." Billy said.

"Yes Billy." Samantha said and tossed some fruits and a cipher egg at Billy. Billy fed the fruit to egg and hatched it.

"COCK A DOODLE DO!" Billy said and the egg hatched. Cipher appeared with a coach and a T.V. that he was watching.

"HA HA HA!" Cipher laughed. "He got hit by a coconut!" The Cipher said and laughed, but then he saw Billy and his friends. So he turned off the T.V. and got off the coach as it and the T.V. disappeared. "Sorry, so why did you call me?"

"Well Cipher, i want you to destroy that robot." Billy said.

"Ha! No problem." The Cipher said and began to charge up for its attack. VX-99 stopped spinning and saw the Cipher about to attack.

"Oh dear." VX-99 said and the Cipher shot himself towards VX-99. "GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" VX-99 yelled as the Cipher impacted him, causing his head to explode.

"What a drama queen." Cipher said and disappeared.

"VX-99 will self destruct in 60 seconds." The computer inside of the robot said.

"I think its time for us to leave Billy." Samantha said.

"Say that again." David said.

"We're out of here." Billy said and he and his friends jumped off of the robot.

"Don't you think its over yet Billy, i got a auto repair system, this is not the e-" VX-99 started.

"Times up." The computer said.

"WHAT?! That wasn't even close to 60 SECONDS!"

"Bye bye." The computer said. Then VX-99 exploded. leaving nothing left but one of VX-99's eyes, that has completely powered down.

"Woah, i didn't expect that would happen." Samantha said. But then she saw a silver Honda car in the parking lot. "I think i just found our car." Samantha said. She rushed to the airport, rented the car, and grabbed the keys for the car.

"Alright, lets ride." Billy said. Everyone hopped in the car and Samantha drived away from the airport. Corvo walked up to the eye with the crow bosses standing behind him.

"VX-99 has failed." Corvo said.

"Yarr, i told you that the robot was going to fail." Captain Glur said to Gecko.

"Oh shut up Glur, they just got lucky that's all. Sir, i think we should go after them." Era Gecko said.

"Nope, its getting late, we'll let them live for now. In the meantime, back to the crow colony, i think its time that we get some sleep." Corvo said and walked into the portal with 4 of the crow bosses following him. Gecko stared at the remains of VX-99.

"You got lucky Billy, but your luck won't last for long." Gecko said as he kicked VX-99's eye away and walked into the portal.

* * *

New York City, 8:15 PM

Samantha drove through the city. Everyone but David, who was focusing on the map, was singing a song while they drived.

"I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes. My heart skips a beat, girl i feel so alive. Please tell me baby if all this is true. 'Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you." Billy sang.

"Ohhhh... Makes me wanna dance. Ohhhh... It's a new romance. Ohhhh... I look into your eyes. Ohhhh... Best years of our lives." Billy, Rolly, Samantha, Bantom, Chick and Allie sang. Now it was Rolly's turn.

"When we first met i could hardly believe. The things that would happen and that we could achieve. So let's be together for all of our time. We'll go out so thankful that you are still mine." Rolly said.

"Hey Chick, why don't you give it a try." Allie asked.

"Well, singing is really not my thing, but i guess i could try." Chick said and started to sing. "See, you always consider me like a ordinary human, nothing, and treat me like a Notre Dame i says why, i helped you keep my shine on, a perky little something to keep my mind on 'cause you had my mind gone. Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa, turn the lights on, come on baby, lets just rewind the song, 'cause all I wanna do is make, the rest years the best years, all night long."

"That was very good." Allie said.

"Thanks." Chick said.

"Ok, i think i found us a perfect place to stay for the night. At Summer Falls Hotel." David said as he pointed to the hotel on the map.

"Then lets go there." Billy said. Samantha then drives to the hotel.

* * *

Summers Falls Hotel, 8:30 PM

Billy and his friends got out of the car and into the hotel. Billy walked up to the desk clerk.

"Hello lady. Me and my friends would like to rent a room." Billy said.

"How many friends do you have?" The clerk asked.

"Um. 6." Billy replied.

"That will be $70.00." The clerk said.

"Samantha." Billy said. Samantha then gives 70 dollars to the clerk.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Billy and Samantha said.

"Please enjoy your stay." The clerk said. Billy and his friends walked into their room.

"Wow, this hotel is really fancy, look at the size of this room." Samantha said. Billy saw that they were 3 beds.

"Ok, Samantha, David, and Bantom will take that bed. Me and Rolly will take the other bed. And Chick and Allie will take the final bed." Billy said. They then all got into their beds.

"So Chick. Its really nice to visit New York City isn't it?" Allie asked.

"Oh, its good alright. I always wanted to visit New York City." Chick said. He looked at Allie. Allie looked at Chick and smiled.

"Well, good night Chick." Allie said and went to sleep.

"Good night Allie." Chick said and went to sleep.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 9:00 PM

Corvo stood before the spirit, Nocturn.

"Corvo, what brings you to my chambers." Nocturn demanded.

"I heard that you fuse with any crow that enters your body. So i have decided to free you so that you can fuse with me." Corvo said.

"Do you have the Crystal Wings?" Nocturn asked.

"No, no i don't." Corvo said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Nocturn yelled.

"Well, i just wanted to inform you that I'm beginning my search for the them tomorrow. But don't worry, you will be free soon." Corvo said.

"Then you better not fail, because if you do. I will kill you, is that understood." Nocturn said.

"Understood." Corvo said calmly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Well, how did you enjoy it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends must find some information on where the magic show is going to take place. Will they find out in time for the show? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will be releasing the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Harvey

Hello, and welcome to the 7th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, Billy and his friends will meet Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. What will happen? Well, find out in this chapter.

* * *

New York City, 7:25 AM

Billy and his friends left the hotel.

"So, how are we supposed to find Harvey Billy?" Samantha asked.

"Well, i found a poster that said that Harvey will make a appearance at town hall today at 7:30 AM." Billy said.

"That's in 5 minutes." Chick said.

"Well, then we better hurry." Allie said. Billy and his friends got in the car and drove to town hall.

"Just in time." Billy said as they were getting out of the car. Just then a woman that was wearing skates fell to the ground next to Billy and his friends. Then the woman got up and Billy and his friends saw her face.

"Ms. Harris!" Billy and his friends said in shock.

"Oh, hey guys." Ms. Harris said.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Well, after the attack on the school, Hardrock decided to make a field trip to New York City to see Harvey's magic show." Ms. Harris.

"Well, we need to speak with Harvey." Allie said.

"Well, then just follow me. The class is waiting in line, just act like your apart of our class." Ms. Harris said.

"But what about me?" Samantha said.

"Put on this goat hat until we get inside." Ms. Harris said as she threw a goat hat at Samantha.

"Your kidding right?" Samantha said in dismay. Billy and his friends follow Ms. Harris to the line of students. Billy, Rolly, Bantom, David, Chick, and Allie stood behind the line, while Samantha stood next to the line, disguised as the mascot.

"We're here to see Harvey's special appearance here at town hall." Ms. Harris said.

"I see that your class are the students of Good Morning High School, you may enter." The guard said. Everyone entered through the door and into town hall. Samantha then took off her goat hat and threw it to the ground.

"I never wanna see that hat again." Samantha said. Everyone took seats as the mayor of New York walked onto the stage.

"Hey Allie. Why are you wearing those sun glasses?" Rolly asked.

"Harvey has a intense hatred for my family. If he sees me, then we're in big trouble." Allie said.

"Oh, i see." Rolly said. Billy placed his hand on Rolly's shoulder.

"But don't worry, we won't let him see you." Billy said.

"Ladies and gentleman, may i present to you... Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii!" The Mayor said and walked off of the stage. Two ladies carried a empty box onto the stage. They closed the door of the box. A few seconds later, the box opened, and a man stepped out of the box.

"Is that Harvey?" Chick asked.

"Yep, its him." Allie said. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, thank you my good friends. As you all know, in 2 days, i will be performing a magic show, and i got many tricks up my sleve, and speaking of sleve." Harvey said. He puts his hand under his sleve and reveal a bunch of multile colored tissules tied to each other. The crowd cheered.

"How did he do that?" Samantha said.

"Now, who would like to come up to the stage." Harvey said.

"We would." Billy said.

"Well then, come on up, if you can." Harvey said. Billy and his friends walked up to the stage. Then they got on the stage in front of Harvey. "Now, I'm going to show you some tricks that i'll used for the show, i can't show you much though, that will be spoilers."

"Harvey, we need to talk, you see-" Billy began. But then, Harvey raised one of his wands in the air. Sending lighting at Samantha, leaving her singed and burned.

"Not again." Samantha said painfully.

"HEY! That was my sister you freak!" Billy yelled. Then Harvey teleported next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me cheer you up!" Harvey said and grabbed Billy's helmet.

"HEY! I need that!" Billy said.

"Ok then. Lexso, helmety." Harvey said and the helmet appeared back on to Billy's head... in backwards.

"I'm going to kill that magician." Billy said, turning his helmet around.

"He's just a magician that's all." Rolly said. But then Harvey used his wand to make a epic face sticker on Rolly's face. "Oh, i'm going to kill that magician." Rolly said as she got the sticker from her face. Allie couldn't stand it any longer, he was messing with her friends. Even though she didn't want to get herself seen by Harvey, but she had no choice.

"And for the grand finale, i'll turn you both into frogs!" Harvey said.

"WAIT!" Allie yelled, Harvey turned to the young girl. Allie removed her helmet, revealing her hair to Harvey.

"Allie Sweetwood?!" Harvey said. "The daughter of that... IDIOT!"

"Well, at least you both weren't turned into frogs." Samantha said to Billy and Rolly.

"Why do you dare to come before me." Harvey demanded.

"Because we need your help." Allie said.

"Oh, you want my help. Hm, folks, i'm going to have a word with this girl, you all go outside into the dining area on the left. I'll see you tomorrow night!" Harvey said. The crowd then left town hall. "Why do you want my help, did you get stuck on homework?"

"No. We need to find a ancient artifact called the Crystal Wings." Allie said.

"The Crystal Wings!" Harvey said.

"Yeah, we really need to find them before Corvo does, so, can you help us?" Allie asked. Harvey thought about it for a while. This was the perfect time to get revenge on his enemy, by taking out his arch enemy's own daughter, he knew about the Crystal Wings alright, so he made his decision and turned to Allie.

"Tell you what, if you and your friends can beat me in a magic duel, then i'll tell you about the Crystal Wings. What do you say, Allie?" Harvey said.

"Your on." Allie said.

"Good, then tomorrow night, i shall finally have my revenge, see you at the show you little brat." Harvey said and laughed. He then disappeared.

"Where the heck did he go?" David asked.

"Doesn't matter, if we can just win the duel, we'll be able to know more about the Crystal Wings." Allie said.

"But we don't even know on where the show is suppose to take place." Samantha said, but then a poster landed on Samantha's face. "Never mind, its taking place at Broadway." Samantha said. Chick looked at Allie, who was looking at the floor.

"You okay Allie?" Chick asked.

"I'm just scared, that's all." Allie said.

"Don't worry, we'll be right by your side, right guys." Chick said.

"You can count on that." Billy said. "lets go guys, we got ourselves a show to prepare for." Billy said and he and his friend walked away from town hall.

* * *

New York City, 9:30 AM

"I really need some lunch, where is a kid that can give us their lunch." Breaker said as he, Smasher, and Destroyer walked down the sidewalk, then they saw a green gecko like creature. "You got seconds, we're hungry. If you do got seconds, give it to us now."

"Oh, i do not have seconds, my boss just told me to take... Your souls." Gecko said and fired a beam at the bullies, and they turned to dust. "Aw well, they were bullies anyways." Gecko said. "If what i heard at town hall was true, then this Harvey guy will totally tell me about the Crystal Wings. I might as well tell Corvo this." Gecko said and went into a portal.

* * *

Well, how do you like it. In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will take on Harvey in a magic duel. Who will win? Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will be uploading the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8: The Magic Duel

Hello, and welcome to the 8th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this Chapter, Billy and his friends must defeat Harvey in order to get some information about the Crystal Wings. Will they succeed. I do not own Harvey or Billy, Rolly, Chick, Bantom, and Samantha, i do however, own Robert, Allie Sweetwood, and James Hatcher, who's James you may ask, well... Read to find out.

* * *

2 Days Later

Summer Falls, 7:30 PM

"Ok, guys, its time for us to leave for the show. Does everyone got their suits on." Billy said. He, Chick, Bantom and David were wearing a tuxedo. Rolly was wearing a pink dress. Samantha was wearing a purple dress.

"Allie's still getting dress." Samantha said.

"I'm ready guys!" Allie said. Allie came out of the dressing room. She wore a bright gold dress. Chick was amazed by how beautiful she looks in her dress. "So, how do you like it guys?"

"It looks great Allie." Billy said.

"Yeah, it does." Rolly said. They both looked at Chick.

"I could already tell that Chick likes it." Billy said.

"Oh, what... Sorry, i was... surprised, that's all." Chick said. Billy looked at his father's pocket watch.

"Well, we better get going." Billy said, and they left for the show.

* * *

Broadway, 7:55 PM

The car drove up to the parking lot of Broadway.

"Just in time, 5 minutes before the show." Billy said. He and his friends got out of the car and walked into Broadway.

"Hello. We're here to see Harvey's magic show." Billy said. The lady looked at the list of people that were allowed to come to the show.

"Your all on the list. Your seats are at the front row." The lady said.

"We get to sit in the front row. Cool." Samantha said. They got into their seats.

"Ok, the show starts in 3, 2, 1." Billy said. The doors closed.

"Just be careful guys. Harvey is a powerful magician." Allie said.

"HA! If i could manage to beat a bunch of monster crows. I bet i could take down a magician." Billy said.

"Ladies and gentleman. I present to you. Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii!" The announcer said. Then, Harvey appears on the stage.

"Welcome to Harvey Volodarrskii's magic freak show of the century! It'll be a killer night, so lets get started. Its... Show time!" Harvey said, and he grabs two knifes. He stick one stick at one of his associates' stomach. And another one at another one of his associates' stomach.

"Oh my." Rolly gasped. Harvey pulls the knifes out, but the associates were still alive. The associates then left the stage.

"Well, i guess that what he meant by killer night." David said.

"I just wish that could have happen to yo-"

SMACK!

"OW! ROLLY!" Chick said in pain.

"Will you stop being mean to David." Rolly said in a angry tone of voice.

"Quiet. Quiet please. What do you know? It's already time for the last program. But you know today is a special day. And you. Ladies and gentleman. Are lucky. So lucky that you might even get lucky." Harvey said.

"You said lucky twice." David said.

"Shut up little boy." Harvey said. "Now! A group of lucky people will be chosen to be up here with me. Who's it gonna be? The lucky group are..." Harvey said. Then a spotlight shine down on Billy and his friends. "You seven."

"Well, this is guys. Lets go." Billy said. Billy and his friends got on the stage.

"Congratulations. Tell the audience your names." Harvey said. He handed his microphone to Allie.

"Allie Sweetwood." Allie said. She passed the mic to Chick.

"Chick poacher." Chick said. He passed the mic to Bantom.

"Bantom scrambled." Bantom said. He handed the mic to David.

"David Cracker." David said. He handed the mic to Samantha.

"Samantha Hatcher." Samantha said. She handed the mic to Rolly.

"Rolly Hatcher." Rolly said. She handed the mic to Billy.

"Billy Sunnyside Hatcher." Billy said. He handed the mic back to Harvey. "It's a good name. Don't you think?"

"It's a fine name indeed. You have your parents to thank for that." Harvey said.

"My parents are dead thank you very much." Billy said.

"Oops! Touchy subject! A question that should not be touched upon." Harvey said.

"That's ok. Really. It is." Billy said.

"There there. Don't let it bother you. Hold on to you hopes and don't give up. My nasty little boy." Harvey said. Billy turned to Allie.

"Does he always say that?" Billy asked.

"Only for the males." Allie replied. Billy turned to Harvey.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Billy said.

"So you guys came to enjoy the show?" Harvey asked.

"Dang right we did. We were really lookin' forward to this. This is the show where we take you down right?" Billy said.

"Take me down? Did i hear you right?" Harvey asked.

"Oh you heard me right. We're taking you down, then your gonna tell us some information about the Crystal Wings. Let's close the curtains and begin." Billy said.

"I hope you aren't being serious about the whole, taking me down thing. That would be a pity. We still have the main event to unveil. The event where i finally destroy the daughter of my enemy." Harvey said. Chick got angry upon hearing this.

"Play time. IS OVER!" Chick yelled.

"Ladies and gentleman. It's... Showtime!" Harvey said. A saw sound was heard. Chick looked up to see a giant saw coming down towards Allie.

"ALLIE!" Chick said. He ran towards Allie as the curtains appeared around the saw.

"On to the grand finale." Harvey said.

"What did you do to Chick and Allie." Billy said in anger.

"That event was to destroy her. Now this is entertainment!" Harvey said. But then birds flew out of the curtains. Harvey knew what that meant. Chick and Allie appeared behind Harvey. Chick grabbed Harvey's blue wand. Allie ran towards Chick.

"Nice try Harv. But I'm the daughter of the famous magician, Fredrick Sweetwood lll." Allie taunted. Harvey growled in anger.

"IT'S KILLING TIME!" Harvey said. He charged right at Chick, but Chick blocked it with the blue wand. Harvey then tried to slash at Chick, but he dodged it and punched Harvey in the face. Billy ran and kicked Harvey in the face.

"Quick guys. Put on the chicken suits." Billy said. Billy and his friends put on their chickens suits. Harvey then got up from the ground. Samantha then threw a egg at him, leaving a a mess on his face.

"Wow, now that was egg-cellent." Billy said and laughed. Harvey wiped the mess from his face.

"Oh yeah, how about, your all are gonna die-cellent!" Harvey said in anger. He used his wand to try to make the spotlight fall on top of Billy. But Billy dodged them. Samantha then appeared next to Harvey.

"Hello, Harv-loser." Samantha said and laughed.

"That's not funny. THIS IS!" Harvey said. he raised his wand in the air, but then Samantha jumped onto his head. "NO WAIT! Cancel the spell, cancel the spell!" Harvey yelled. Samantha jumped off of Harvey. And then Harvey was hit by the lighting spell.

"Are you glad that you had a taste of your own medicine." Samantha said and laughed. Harvey got up from the ground. But then he was kicked in the face by Rolly.

"THAT'S IT!" Harvey said. "I won't let my revenge fail because of a bunch of... kids! It's time to die Allie." Harvey said. He made a box appeared and then used his magic to make Allie teleport to the box. His associates slammed it shut. "Lets see if she gets out of this one." Harvey said and laughed. Chick ran towards the box to get it open.

"Wait Chick, i think i know a way out of here. It's tricky, but i'm gonna have to try." Allie said.

"But what if you don't make it in time." Chick said.

"I'll be fine, just deal with Harvey, GO!" Allie said. Chick then ran towards Harvey and attacked him. A few seconds later, the box exploded and the door slowly opened. Harvey teleported in front of the box.

"Oh, I'm going to love it when i see her dead body." Harvey said and laughed. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing in the box. "WHAT?!" Harvey shouted. Then Allie appeared behind Harvey. She bowed to the crowd. "ONLY A GOOD MAGICIAN CAN DO THAT!"

"Then i must be a good magician am i Harv?" Allie said.

"Hey Harvey." Chick said. "If you want your blue wand back. You can have it!" Chick said and threw the wand towards Harvey. It hit his eyes.

"ARGH!" Harvey yelled in pain. "It's dark! Somebody turn on the lights! I can't see crap! Oh! How am i supposed to perform in total darkness? Hit the lights! Hurry up! I can't see." Harvey said. The final blow had blinded Harvey. Preventing him from seeing anything. "It's dark! I'm surrounded by darkness!"

"Nice throw Chick." Allie said.

"Well, i do have good aim." Chick said and blushed. Billy turned to audience.

"Thank you for coming, i hope you enjoyed the show. So long!" Billy said. The crowd cheered and the curtains closed.

"Question. How is Harvey going to tell us anything if he can't see?" Samantha asked. Chick then got a idea.

"Hey Allie, isn't there a healing trick in the magic book?" Chick asked.

"In fact there is! My father taught me it when i was 4 years old." Allie said. She grabbed one of Harvey's wands and pointed it to Harvey's eyes. "Ava Kedavra." Allie said. A white light flash on the wand and it flew towards Harvey's eyes.

"I... Can see again." Harvey said. "I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Harvey yelled in joy. He turned towards Billy and his friends.

"You lost fair and square, so you have to tell us about the Crystal Wings." Billy said.

"Come to my dressing room, we'll talk there." Harvey said and walked away. Billy and his friends followed Harvey.

* * *

Harvey's dressing room, 8:30 PM

"Welcome to Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii's dressing room!" Harvey said.

"Wow, this room looks very fancy." Samantha said.

"Thanks, it took a lot of money to make this room look like it is now." Harvey and sat down on a chair. "Please.. Have a seat." Harvey suggested. Billy and his friends sat down on the coach.

"So Harvey, about the Crystal Wings." Billy said. Harvey gave a soft sigh.

"I was the only person to know about the Crystal Wings, and was still alive today." Harvey said.

"Wait, more people knew about the wings?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but they're dead now. You see, long ago my father was one of the humans that helped the chickens in the Great Morning Land War." Harvey said.

"A war?" Samantha said.

"Yes, a war. You see, when Menie found out about Nocturn's plans of taking over the human world. That was where the Great Chicken War began. The war lasted around 5 years. On the last year, Menie realized that the Chickens were losing, so he came up with a idea, he decided to retrieve 4 humans from the human world in order to fight the crows. Those 4 humans were my father, Robert Volodarrskii, Jessica Adams, George Crusher, And James Hatcher." Harvey said.

"James was my father's name!" Billy said.

"Then that means..." Samantha said.

"Yes, your father was one of the original heroes of morning lands. During the war, Jessica and George died trying to help the chickens, so only my father and James were left when they reached Nocturn's lair. My father got hurt real bad, but James protected him from Nocturn. Not wanting to have them die, Menie decided to send the most powerful item in morning land, the Crystal Wings. James then used the Wings to defeat Nocturn. Then Menie appeared and imprisoned Nocturn, supposedly ending his wrath for good, or so did he thought. Just as Nocturn was being imprisoned, he said these very words. "You think you stop me. I don't think so, the Crystal Wings, will forever be cursed as the key to free me from my terrible prison. We will meet again!" And then Nocturn was imprisoned for all of time. To prevent Nocturn's freedom, he told James and my father to hide the wings in the place where you live today." Harvey said.

"Sunshine Valley, California!" Rolly said. "They're there!"

"Yes, they are. By the time James and my father left, they were very sad. You see, they were friends with Jessica and George. When they died at the hands of the crows, James and my father were very sad. Plus, when Oma Oma told Jessica's mother about her daughter's death, she hung herself." Harvey said.

"Ok, that's scary." Chick said.

"Menie, feeling sorry for them, gave them two things, one for each of them, when they left. For my father, he got a magic book, something he always wanted. As for James, he got a chicken themed pocket watch." Harvey said.

"Wait a sec." Billy said, he pull out his father's pocket watch. "Is this the watch Menie gave him?"

"Yes, it is." Harvey said.

"That can't be right. Dad said that his grandfather gave him it." Billy said.

"He lied because Menie told him to, you see, you weren't suppose to know about how he really got it until a proper moment." Harvey said.

"And the words he said to me, "But with love, you will prevail." Those words helped me destroy Raven, he knew about my future didn't he?" Billy asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Harvey said. This all makes sense now. He was meant to save the world from Raven, and he meant to stop Corvo from freeing Nocturn as well. Billy was meant to be a hero.

"What happened after that?" Billy asked.

"Afterwards, they grew up and started their own families, when i was 10, my father told me about the story of the Crystal Wings on the month he died in. He died from a car accident on his way to one of his magic shows." Harvey said.

"Oh my god." Rolly said sadly. Now she was feeling sorry for Allie and Harvey.

"Yeah, as for your father, he married and they gave birth to 2 kids, the first one was Samantha. The second one, was you Billy. I didn't knew that your father died until you told me during the show from earilier." Harvey said.

"Yeah, they died from cancer." Billy said.

"My parents died as well." Rolly said.

"So did mine." Chick said.

"And mine." Allie said.

"And mine." Bantom said.

"The only parent that is still alive is David's mother." Billy said.

"But not for long. She has cancer." David said.

"Well, I'm afraid there's no way that magic can cure cancer, I'm sorry." Harvey said sadly. David, saddened by this, starts to cry.

"I don't want my mom to die. Please tell me there's a way." David said. Chick looked at David. He sees all the stress that David has went through. And then Chick realized something, his constant remarks about David's crimes were not helping at all, and that David never intended to be evil.

"I'm sure there's a way to save her." Chick said.

"You think so?" David asked.

"I don't know, but we'll try our best." Chick said.

"After my father died, i became a magician in order to give my family some money. But, mom decided to do the unthinkable, while i was at a magic show. My mom was driving the entire family to see me perform, but she couldn't cope with my dad's death anymore. So, she caused the car to crash, killing everyone inside it. I was alone, the only thing i have left, was my career as a magician." Harvey said.

"I'm so sorry about that Harv." Allie said. She had never knew that Harvey had no family like she did. In fact, her father didn't know either. Was it wrong for him to be cruel to Harvey?

"Well, thanks for the story Harvey. We all are very sorry about what happened to your family. But right now, we got to save the world." Billy said.

"But how are we gonna get back, the plane tickets in New York cost way too much." Samantha said.

"I can use my private plane to get you guys back to Sunshine Valley. After all, Allie did restored my sight." Harvey said.

"Then lets go." Billy said and they all left the room and headed for the plane. Gecko turned his invisible cloak off.

"Hee hee hee. I now know they're location, Corvo is going to be very please about this." Gecko said and went through a portal.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:45 PM

"Wait, so the Crystal Wings are at Sunshine Valley?" Corvo said.

"Yes sir, i heard Billy and his friends speak with Harvey. And if i'm correct, Billy's father was the one who helped Menie imprisoned Nocturn." Gecko said.

"Yes, it's true. That little brat foiled my plans of world conquering. And now, his son takes his place as the hero of morning land." Nocturn said.

"Yes, but don't worry, now that we know where the Crystal Wings are at, all we need to do is go there and find them." Corvo said.

"Good, and as soon as i am free. One of you will fuse with me to become the most powerful being on the planet so we can take over both worlds, and destroy Billy Hatcher!" Nocturn said and gave out a large sinister laugh. Corvo and Gecko laughed as well. Tomorrow, they will begin their plan.

* * *

New York City Airport, 8:58 PM

"This is my private plane, what do you think." Harvey said as he show the golden plane to Billy and his friends.

"Wow, you must be really famous." Billy said.

"Yep, but life isn't about fame am i right?" Harvey said.

"Exactly, now there's some one who agrees with me." Billy said.

"Now, we have to go, and don't worry, my private plane should be able to get you home in one hour." Harvey said.

"Finally, fast traveling!" Samantha said. Then they all got on the plane.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:59 PM

"Slave, here's a list of things you need to do tonight. If every thing is not packed by tomorrow, i will boil you and turn you into-" Corvo said.

"Fried chicken, you said that in the last novel." The slave said.

"Well, there always has to be a running gag, even if the second time happens in the sequel." Corvo said.

"When did they ever do that?" The slave asked.

"I do not know. Just get the stuff ready ok?" Corvo said.

"Yes sir." The slave said. Corvo then left the room. "I really hate that guy." The slave said as he left to do what Corvo told him to do.

* * *

Well, did you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will return to Sunshine Valley, what will happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Back To Sunshine Valley

Hello, and welcome to the 9th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, Billy and his friends return home, but Menie has made a shocking discovery, what is it? Find out in this brand new chapter.

* * *

Morning Land, 9:00 PM

Menie sat on the throne. He decided that he might be able to know Corvo's current opreation by mediating. So he does. While mediating, he saw something he hadn't expect see. When the vision ended, he was horrified at what he had saw.

"One of the crow bosses... Is going to betray Dark Corvo." Menie said in horror.

* * *

Sunshine Airport, 10:00 PM

The plane landed at the airport, then Billy and his friends got off of the plane.

"Aren't you gonna come with us Harv?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid not, being a magician and all, i have to go to another city for one of my magic shows. But before i go, i need to give you something." Harvey said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"When you were 3 years old, your father gave me this." Harvey said as he pull out a piece of paper. "He told me to give it to you when you were ready." Harvey said. Billy grabbed the paper and read it.

"It's lyrics to a song." Billy said.

"A very special song Billy. A very special one indeed." Harvey said. "You see, the song represents the Crystal Wings, sing it tomorrow and you will see."

"Thanks Harv." Billy said. Harvey then gets back in the plane and it took off into the sky. "We might as well get back home. It's getting late." Billy said and they all ran for the Hatcher house.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 10:10 PM

Billy and his friends opened the door and stepped inside.

"Aw. Home sweet home." Billy said. "Well, we might as well get some sleep." Billy said. Billy and his friends went to their beds and went to sleep. However, Billy didn't sleep yet. He was very shocked at what he had discovered tonight, his father was the original hero of morning land.

"Hey Billy." Rolly said when she saw that Billy was still not asleep. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, its just that, i never knew that my father was a hero once." Billy said.

"Maybe he was going to tell you, but he never got the chance." Rolly said.

"Yeah, maybe your right. After all, Harvey did said that my father wanted to tell me when the time was right." Billy said. "I wish i could see him again."

"So Billy, what are we gonna do about Ms. Cracker?" Rolly asked.

"I'm gonna have to ask Menie about that." Billy said.

"About what?" A voice said. Billy and Rolly turned and saw Menie Funie standing in the room.

"Menie! What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Well, because we need to talk Billy." Menie said.

"Ok, but i got a question, why didn't you tell me that my father was the original hero of morning land." Billy demanded.

"Well... You see, i didn't want the crows to figure out that you were the son of the original hero of morning land. If they did, they would have capture you just like your friends." Menie explained.

"You could have at least told me about it after we defeated Dark Raven." Billy said.

"But Corvo would still have been after you if i did. But i think he is now, Gecko overheard your talk with Harvey." Menie said.

"WHAT?!" Billy and Rolly yelled.

"Yeah, they're planning to tear down Sunshine Valley in order to find the Crystal Wings. But, there there is something more worse than that." Menie said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"One of the crows bosses is planning to betray Corvo and fuse with Nocturn, if either Corvo or the traitor fuses with Nocturn, that person would be unstoppable." Menie said.

"Ok, that's not good." Rolly said.

"Now, what was that you said when i got here?" Menie asked.

"Well, you see, David's mom has cancer, and she doesn't have a lot of time." Billy said.

"I can see, she only has until tomorrow to live." Menie said.

"What?!" Billy said.

"Yeah, her cancer's serious Billy, it's the very same cancer that took your parents away." Menie said.

"Well, you can heal her, right?" Billy asked.

"Unfortunately, no i can't, i lost my healing power when i healed Robert Volodarrskii, i afraid that there is no way to save her." Menie said sadly.

"Isn't there a cure for that cancer?" Rolly asked.

"Sadly no. There is no cure, i'm sorry. Well, i gotta go, tell David that i'm sorry about his mother ok? Well, good night." Menie said and disappeared.

"Do you think we should tell David?" Rolly asked.

"We'll tell him tomorrow Rolly, we'll tell him tomorrow." Billy said, then he and Rolly went to sleep.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 10: 30 PM

"Ok, i got everything pack now all i have to do is..." The slave said when he finished his job, but as he walked away, he saw Gecko standing in front of him. "GECKO! What are you doing up so late?"

"I need you to do me a favor, go to the lab and summon the Mad Jack, i want to make sure that Billy is out of the way." Gecko demanded.

"Only Corvo give the orders, not you." The slave said. But then Gecko grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen here dumb brain, you will do as i say, or i will kill you, is that understood." Gecko threatened.

"Understood." The slave said. Gecko then drops the slave.

"Good, now do it!" Gecko told the slave, and the slave left for the lab. "Hatcher will never expect this one, this time i will win!" Gecko said and laughed.

* * *

Well, did you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will begin their search for the Crystal Wings, but a sad event happens before that, what is it? Well, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	10. Chapter 10: A Sad Event

Hi, and welcome to the 10th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. It took longer than i expected but here it is. Billy and his friends begin their search for the Crystal Wings, but something bad happens to David's mother, what happened? Well, find out in this brand new chapter. Contains Lyrics from "You'll be in my heart." And "Colors Of The Rainbow."

* * *

The Hatcher House, 8:30 AM

Billy and his friends woke up and went down stairs.

"Guys, we got some news to tell you." Billy said.

"Are you saying that you might have figured out why Harvey gave you that song?" Samantha said.

"No, not that. You see, Menie talked to me and Rolly last night. He said that one of the crow bosses was planning to betray Corvo for some reason." Billy said.

"Ok, now that 2 things to worry about." Chick said.

"And that not all, we ask Menie to cure David's mom. But he said he couldn't. And... He... said that... She was gonna die today." Billy said. Upon hearing these words, David got up from his seat and rushed to his house. "Wait for us David!" Billy said as he and his friends followed David.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:50 AM

"Is everything packed Slave?" Corvo asked.

"Yes sir, everything is packed and ready to go. Although SOMEONE told me to do something else last night when i was done." The slave said.

"WHAT?! Who told you to do what?" Corvo demanded.

"Era Gecko. He told me to release the Mad Jack to kill Billy Hatcher and his friends." The salve told Corvo. Corvo's anger suddenly turned into joy.

"Well, it's a good thing he made you do that." Corvo said.

"But sir, aren't you supposed to be mad?" The slave asked.

"Mad? Not at all. Gecko can do anything he wants as long as it involves in destroying Billy and his pathetic friends. And besides, they'll never take down the Mad Jack. He is... What do you call those guys... Ah yes... CRAZY!" Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh. The slave let out a soft sigh.

"He does that every time he thinks that he had won." The slave said in dismay.

* * *

The Cracker's House, 9:00 AM

Billy and his friend entered the Cracker's house and they followed David upstairs where he mom was at.

"MOM!" David said as he rushed to his mother's side. Ms. Cracker was coughing really bad, had a bloody nose, and she could barely breathe.

"Oh my god. Menie wasn't kidding, she really is dying." Samantha said.

"Mom... Are you ok?" David asked.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm not, the doctor said that i don't have much time left. I'm afraid that it's over for me." Ms. Cracker said as she coughed.

"No. Don't say that Mom, there got to be some way to help you. THERE HAS TO BE!" David yelled.

"David, listen. It's alright." Ms. Cracker said.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT! I'll never see you again." David said with tears in his eyes.

"Look, i will always be with you hon, even if i'm dead." Ms. Cracker said.

"How?" David asked.

"Look in your heart. You will see what i mean. Oh and, when you find Corvo, kick his butt for me, will you David?" Ms. Cracker said.

"Ok mom." David said.

"Goodbye David." Ms. Cracker said. She gave her last breath and passed away. David ran down stairs. Billy and his friends went down stairs to see David crying. Billy and his friends went next to David.

"David, it's okay." Billy said.

"My mom's gone Billy, i have nothing left. What the point of saving the world now that my mom is gone." David said.

"She isn't gone entirely." Chick said. David looked at Chick. "My mom once told me, that she will always be with me, in my heart."

"When did she told you that Chick?" Billy asked.

"When i was 4. When she told about it, she sang a song that was from that old movie Tarzan. Now how did that song go again? Ah yes." Chick said and began to sing. "Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." Chick sang.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." Allie sang.

"Come on guys, sing with us." Chick said. Billy nodded, and everyone, but David, began to sing.

"This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always." Billy, Rolly, Samantha, Chick, Allie, and Bantom sang.

"Don't you see David. She might be dead, but she is still with you, in your heart." Chick said.

'Is that what my mom meant by "Look in your heart."' David thought.

"David, you mom would want you to help us save the world. So what do you say?" Chick asked. David looked at Chick.

"Ok, i think i can do it." David said and got off of the couch.

"Oh and, i'm sorry for all those mean things i said. Can you forgive me?" Chick asked.

"Yeah, i forgive you." David said. He and Chick then shake hands.

"I'm glad that you finally warmed up to David." Billy said. Allie was thinking about what had just happened. Chick helped David cheer up and apologized to him. She then realized something she hadn't realized before. She was in love with Chick!

"Now that settled, about that song that Harvey gave you." Samantha said. Billy looked at the sheet that Harvey gave him.

"Colors of the rainbow." Billy readed.

"What does that mean?" Rolly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe i should sing it." Billy said and started to sing. "So dang sure, you wanna look kind. 24/7, on my mind. All i ever wanted is to be with you. I thought i could love no more. Once to many times before. But everytime I look up to the sky. I've got you, on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Everytime I look into your eyes. Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and Over, just like you do." Billy sang. Then a magical rainbow shine from the sheet and flew out the door.

"It's a rainbow!" Samantha said.

"Maybe it'll direct us to the Crystal Wings. Come on guys, we got a mission to do." Billy said. His friends nodded and they followed the rainbow.

* * *

Harvey's Plane, 9:15 AM

Harvey's Plane flew in the sky as Harvey looked out the window. He wondered about what Billy had said to him. Billy was nice to him as well, why can't he. He was the son of the man that helped Harvey's father. Harvey knew that despite his role as a magician, he needed to help Billy and his friends.

"STOP THE PLANE!" Harvey shouted.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 9:30 AM

"Is the Crow airship ready to fly?" Corvo asked.

"Yes sir, it's ready to go." The slave said.

"Good, then off we go guys, it's time i begin my revenge on Billy Hatcher. Once and for all!" Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh as he and the crow bosses got on the airship and it flew away from the Crow Colony.

"Hey sir." Gecko said.

"Yes Gecko?" Corvo asked.

"I captured these 3 "people" and brought them into our "Special device" that we made earilier." Gecko said. "They're names are, Breaker, Smasher, and Destroyer."

"Good, now we got two ways of destroying Hatcher. But even if they fail, i have a special plan, just in case. They will never stop me this time. NEVER!" Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Well, did you like it. In the next Chapter, Billy and his friends must find the Crystal Wings, but will it be easy? Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Wrath Of Mad Jack

Hello, and welcome to the 11th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, Billy and his friends followed the rainbow to find the Crystal Wings, but will they survive the wrath of Mad Jack? Find out in this brand new chapter. Contains lyrics from "Colors Of the Rainbow."

* * *

Good Morning High School, 10:00 AM

Billy and his friends follow the rainbow towards their school.

"Why would the rainbow take us to our school?" Rolly asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Lets check the school, maybe we can find something in there." Billy said. He friends agreed, and they walked to the school.

"Not so fast Billy Hatcher!" A voice shouted. Billy and his friends turned to see a giant box with a bunch of different colors. Then a giant robot appeared from the box, connected to it by a spring, like a jack in a box.

"Another crow robot?!" Chick shouted.

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"Who am i? I'm Mad Jack, i was sent to destroy you Billy Hatcher." Mad Jack responded. "Now why don't you all stand still, and die!" Mad Jack shouted.

"We'll see about that Mr. Crazy man." Billy said.

"Now die!" Mad Jack said. He then tried to crush Billy with his own box. But Billy dodged it.

"Allie, David. Go into the school and warn the teachers and students about this. GO!" Billy said. Allie and David nodded and went into the school. Mad Jack tried to punch Rolly. But she dodged it and kicked Jack in the face.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that bratty little girl." Mad Jack said.

"I'm not a bratty girl. I'm a bad girl." Rolly said and laughed. Mad Jack slapped his fore head in dismay.

"Really? No matter, prepare to die!" Mad Jack yelled.

"Maybe we should go in and help Allie and David get the teachers and students out." Chick said.

"How can we if Mr. Crazy here is trying to kill us!" Samantha said. Just as Mad Jack is about to attack again. He was hit by a sudden spell. Then Harvey appeared in front of Jack.

"HARVEY?!" Billy and his friends shouted.

"I'll deal with this freak, you go and help that school. HURRY!" Harvey said. Billy and his friends nodded and went inside the school.

"Principal Hardrock!" David and Allie shouted. They ran towards the principal with Billy and his friends behind them.

"What's going on here?" Hardrock demanded. Just then, Harvey flew from the school parking lot, and into the school, landing besides Billy and his friends.

"He was... too tough." Harvey said painfully.

"And why is Harvey here?" Hardrock demanded. Just then, Mad Jack went into the school and roared.

"Oh, now i see." Hardrock said. "EVERYBODY RUN!" Hardrock shouted and the entire school ran for the exit. But then they saw crows standing in front of the exit.

"Did you actually think that Mr. Wizard here can beat me, well, that's a mistake you'll have to correct later, if there is. And there is no way i'm letting those students and teachers get away. You all are going to die!" Mad Jack shouted.

"That's where your wrong Jack!" Billy said. "Cipher egg please."

"With plessure." Samantha said and gave Billy some fruits and a cipher egg. Billy fed the egg with the fruits and hatched it.

"COCK A DOODLE DO!" Billy shouted. And the Cipher appeared, who was currently, dancing to "I Got That Power" By Justin Bieber and Will. . The cipher turned and saw Billy and his friends.

"OH!" The Cipher shouted, and turned off the radio. "Sorry about that. So, why did you call me this time."

"Blow that guy to tiny little pieces!" Billy said, pointing to Mad Jack.

"Understood." Cipher said and shot himself towards Jack. But Jack grabbed and Cipher and threw him out of the school. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Cipher said as he disappeared in the air.

"Stupid kids. You actually think that little animal can beat me. There is no escape from the craziness!" Mad Jack said.

"No. But this will." Billy said and tackled Jack and they roll threw the parking lot. Then Mad Jack's spring shot Jack and Billy into the air and they landed on top of a building. "Alright punk, it's just you and me now."

"Yes it is. But... i will be the victor." Jack said.

"We'll see about that." Billy said. He kicked Jack in the face. But as he was going for another blow, Jack punches Billy in the face, and throws him off of the building. But Billy manages to grab on to the edge. Jack walked up to Billy, who was hanging on the edge.

"Isn't this a shame. The heroic Billy Hatcher, about to die at the hands of me, Mad Jack, the greatest being on the face of the uni-" Jack said. But before he could finished he was hit by another spell. Jack turns around to see Harvey once again.

"How many times are you going to fight me Mr. Wizard?" Jack asked.

"He's not Mr. Wizard." A voice said. Jack then turns again to see Allie, who was holding Harvey's red wand. "His name is Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii." Allie said. Jack growls in anger, and prepares to hit both Harvey and Allie, but then Billy manages to get back onto the building and kicks Jack in the face. Causing Jack to walk back until he was on the edge of the building. Then Cipher appeared again in front of Jack.

"This is for humiliating me." Cipher said and pushed Jack off of the building.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed as he fell into the parking lot, making a hole through it, then there was a huge explosion that left nothing left of Mad Jack. Billy, Allie, and Harvey got down from the building, and Rolly ran towards Billy and hugged him.

"Oh thank God that your alright." Rolly said. "I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"Well i did. It's ok Rolly." Billy said. Then Rolly, in relief, kisses Billy. Hardrock walked up to Billy and his friends.

"I must say. Thank you for saving our school once again." Hardrock said.

"Your welcome. But, i had a little help back there." Billy said. Allie then gives the red wand back to Harvey.

"HEY GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" Samantha shouted. Billy and his friends, along with Hardrock, went to Samantha who was staring down at the hole which Jack had fallen into, where they see a door with a chicken symbel on it.

"I didn't knew there was a morning land door under my school. Now you excuse me, i'm going home, nearly getting killed by a jack in a box is the last thing i want." Hardrock said and walked away.

"That must be why the rainbow sent us here. That door has to have the Crystal Wings inside of it!" Billy said.

"Then lets go." Chick said. And they all went down the hole.

"Are you coming Harv?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid that i have to stay and help fix up the school, due to the damages, so until we meet again, good luck." Harvey said and walked away.

"See ya Harv!" Billy said. He and his friends stood before the door. Samantha went to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't move.

"Dang, won't budge. How do we get in." Samantha said. Allie walked up to Chick.

"Hey um, Chick?" Allie said. Chick turned to Allie.

"Yeah Allie?" Chick asked.

"Well, i want to say that... i..." Allie said. But then she stepped on something. She and Chick looked down to see a rainbow symbol on the ground. "What is that?"

"Billy, you might wanna take a look at this." Chick said. Billy walked up to the rainbow symbol, and looked at it.

"Hm, odd." Billy said. "Wait a sec." Billy said, and he grabbed the song sheet that Harvey gave him earlier. "Maybe if i sing this while standing on that platform, something might happen." Billy said and standed on the platform. "Ok, here we go." Billy said and started to sing. "So dang sure, you wanna look kind. 24/7, on my mind. All i ever wanted is to be with you. I thought i could love no more. Once to many times before. But everytime I look up to the sky. I've got you, on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Everytime I look into your eyes. Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and Over, just like you do." Billy sang than the door suddenly opened.

"It worked!" Samantha said.

"But there is no Crystal Wings in there." David said. The Crystal Wings were not behind the door, but a sheet of paper was.

"I wonder what that?" Rolly wondered. Billy grabbed the paper and read it.

"If you want to find the legendary Crystal Wings, then you must head for the anicent cave of sunshine. Buried underneath my home." Billy readed. "I wonder what that means."

"We should head back home, perhaps we can study it there." Samantha said.

"Good point." Billy said. Then he and his friends exited the hole and they ran for Billy's house. Corvo and Gecko were watching the entire scene from the building, both giving a evil grin.

"Hey um, guys, why aren't you two angry. They destroyed Mad Jack." The slave said.

"It doesn't matter, we now know where our next location is at. At Billy's house a course!" Corvo said.

"Yarr, why Billy's house?" Captain Glur said.

"Cause, that's where James lived before he died. The Crystal Wings has got to be there." Gecko said.

"That's right, and with the help of our new assistance, Dark Crusher, this will be a piece of cake. Dark Crusher. Head for Billy's house, destroy Billy and his friends and retrieve the Crystal Wings." Dark Corvo ordered.

"Yes my master." Dark Crusher said and walked away.

"Ok crows, back to airship, we need to prepare for our trip to Billy's house." Dark Corvo said as he walked to the Crow Airship. Then the crow bosses followed Corvo to the airship. Then the airship took off and and setted a course for Billy's house.

* * *

Well, did you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends must find out what the riddle meant, but will they survive the attack from Dark Crusher? Well, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Crusher

Hello, and welcome to the 12th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, billy and his friends will discover where the Crystal Wings are at, but what is the place? Well, find out in this brand new chapter.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 10:30 AM

Billy and his friends entered the house.

"Ok. Samantha, can you cook something for us, we haven't ate all day." Billy said. Samantha nodded and walked to the fridge. Billy looked at the paper that he and his friends found in the temple under their school. "I wonder what he meant by "underneath my home." It's strange. The only home i know he had was here.

"Which is exactly what he meant." A voice said. Billy and his friends turn around to see Menie Funie.

"Menie?! What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"I came because i thought it's time you know where the Crystal Wings are really at." Menie said. He gave a sad sigh. "They're here, in the ancient cave of Sunshine. Underneath this very house."

"Why here?" Billy asked.

"Because, your father wanted to make sure it was safe from the Crows. You see, we made the caves to keep the Crystal Wings safe." Menie said.

"Pizza's in the oven guys!" Samantha said. But then she turned to see Menie. "Oh hey Menie. So why your here?"

"I can explain that later, right now, Billy needs to hear this. Billy, after we made the caves, i never saw your father again. After that, we were at peace until Dark Raven took command as leader of the crows and attacked us. That's when we met you. I wanted to tell you about your father's legendary tale. But i was afraid that if i do that, the crows would have use you." Menie said.

"But if Corvo has learned about My father's role in imprisoning Nocturn. Then why didn't he come after me instead?" Billy asked.

"Maybe that's because we used you already." A voice said. Everyone ran outside to see Corvo and the other Crow Bosses.

"Corvo! What are you doing here?!" Billy demanded.

"For one reason only, the Crystal Wings." Corvo said.

"How did you know that they were here?" Menie asked.

"This was James' only home, what did you expect." Gecko said.

"Exactly, and i would like you to say hello to a little friend of mine... Dark Crusher!" Corvo said. Dark Crusher appeared and roared. He has two horns on his head, sharp claws, and fangs, the rest of his body is almost the same as...

"BREAKER?!" Billy shouted.

"He's not Breaker anymore. Now he's a dark, mindless, killing beast!" Corvo said.

"And this wouldn't been possible without the dark fuser we used on Breaker, Smasher, and Destroyer, and turn them into a dark beast we know as Dark Crusher." Gecko said.

"I demand that you restore the boys this instance Corvo!" Menie demanded.

"Oh don't worry, as soon as Dark Crusher kills you all and retrieves the Crystal Wings for me. Then i might consider in either restoring them, or killing them." Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh. "Ok. Now, Dark Crusher... ATTACK!" Corvo ordered. Dark Crusher then walked towards Billy and his friends. "Although i would love to stay and witness your demise, but I'm afraid i must be leaving now, but don't worry, i'll make sure that Dark Crusher brings back your bloodied corpse!" Corvo said as he and the crow bosses disappeared. Dark Crusher tried to crush Billy and his friends, but Menie blocked the attack.

"Quick Billy, i stuffed a light ball in your bedroom, it'll give Breaker brief control of his body for a short time. Hurry, GO!" Menie said. Billy and his friends nodded and rushed inside of the house. Then a ding sound was heard.

"Oh goodie. Pizza's done guys." Samantha said and she walked to the oven, but when she opened it, fire spitted out of it and it left Samantha singed and burned.

"You set it to 650 again didn't you?" Billy asked.

"I think so." Samantha said painfully. Billy turns to see Menie fighting Dark Crusher.

"We don't have alot of time, Rolly, find the ball. Allie, get a cipher egg. Samantha, get the shot gun. The rest of us will help Menie deal with Dark Crusher. Now lets move." Billy said. Rolly then rushed to bedroom where she and Billy sleep at.

"Oh boy. This is going to take a while." Rolly said. Allie rushed towards the closet.

"This isn't a problem at all. All we need to do is find one simple..." Allie started. But when she opened the closet, there were tons of stuff inside of it. "Oh Momma." Allie said. Dark Crusher throws Menie into the house and prepares to kill him when Billy threw a rock at him.

"Stop this now Breaker!" Billy demanded. But Dark Crusher roared at him, and started to charge towards Billy. Meanwhile in Billy's bedroom. Rolly looked around the bedroom to find the light ball.

"UGH! This would be easier if Menie told us what SPOT did he put it in!" Rolly said in dismay. Samantha ran up to her room and looked in her closet, where she found the shotgun.

"Found it." Samantha said. Rolly looked out of the bedroom to see Samantha running back to the battlefield with the gun.

"AW COME ON! She find her main item that easily?!" Rolly yelled in dismay and continued searching.

"Got the shotgun!" Samantha said. Billy dodged a punch from Dark Crusher.

"Good timing sis. How's Rolly doing?" Billy asked.

"Well, so far. She found nothing." Samantha said.

"WHERE IS THAT DARN BALL!" Rolly yelled.

"Maybe i should have told her that it was under Billy's bed." Menie said. Dark Crusher then began to charge at Billy, but Chick and David kicked Crusher in the face. "Oh, and that's gotta hurt." Menie said. Meanwhile with Allie, she was searching for the Cipher egg. She then saw something round.

"That's got to it." Allie said. She reached for the object, but she accidentally caused it to fall over, which it was then revealed to be a bowling ball, which fell on Allie's head. "Maybe not." Allie said painfully. Billy, Chick, and David fought against Dark Crusher as Samantha loaded her gun.

"Bingo." Samantha said when she finished loading the gun. "I always wanted to say this." Samantha said. "Hey you, Crusher!" Samantha said. Dark Crusher turned to Samantha. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Samantha yelled and shot Dark Crusher in the shoulder.

"YARRGGH!" Dark Crusher said in pain.

"Good work sis." Billy said and smiled.

"Thanks." Samantha said and smiled. Rolly, in the meantime, was still looking for the light ball.

"I can't believe he didn't told us where the ball was, what place could i haven't checked. Wait a sec..." Rolly said and looked under Billy's bed, where she saw a large orb that was glowing. "Oh, it's about time." Rolly said and grabbed the light ball. As for Allie, after recovering from the bowling ball hit to her head. She continued her search, then she spotted something red.

"Oh please tell me that this is it, and not another one of those bowling balls." Allie said. she grabbed the red object, and pull it out of the closet, revealing it to be a Cipher egg. "Finally." Allie said. "Here Billy!" Allie said. Billy turned to Allie. "CATCH!" Allie shouted and threw the egg towards Billy. Billy grabs the egg, and fed it with fruits.

"COCK A DOODLE DO!" Billy shouted. And the egg hatched, revealing Cipher to be taking a bath.

"Does this happen every time we hatch him?" Chick asked. Cipher heard it, and turned to see Billy and his friends.

"AH!" Cipher screamed. "What do you want! If it's another one of those mad jacks don't even bother."

"Mad Jack's dead. You killed him remember." Billy said.

"Oh right." Cipher said and got out of the tub. "So what do you need me for this time?"

"Attack that guy." Billy said, pointing to Dark Crusher.

"Got it." Cipher said. "Hey big guy. EAT THIS!" Cipher shouted and charged directly at Dark Crusher. Causing him to hit the wall of the house. "He's all your guys." Cipher said and disappeared. Rolly ran down the stairs with the light ball in her hands.

"I got it Billy. Catch!" Rolly shouted. And she threw the ball to Billy. Billy grabs it as Dark Crusher got up from the ground. Dark Crusher then charges at Billy.

"Hey Dark Crusher. You met Samantha's little friend. Now say HELLO TO MINE LITTLE FRIEND!" Billy shouted and threw the light ball at Dark Crusher. On impact, Dark Crusher screams in pain and slowly turns back into Breaker, Crusher, and Destroyer, leaving the 3 bullies unconscious.

"Good work Billy!" Menie said.

"Thanks." Billy said.

"LOOK!" Rolly shouted. "There's a hole in the ground, apparently, Dark Crusher made it when he was turning back into the 3 bullies." Rolly said, pointing to a large hole in the ground.

"Wait, why are there Crystals under there?" Samantha asked, pointing to the crystal around the bottom of the hole.

"It must be the entrance to the caves." Menie said.

"Alright, then lets go." Billy said.

"I'm afraid i can't come with you Billy, firstly, i need to take these guys back to their homes. And secondly, i need to look after morning land. But before i leave, i just want to say, please be careful Billy." Menie said.

"Ok." Billy said. And Menie grabs the 3 bullies and disappears.

"Wait, what if Corvo decides to follow us?" Samantha said.

"Your right, one of us has to stay here and watch the house while the rest of us find the Crystal Wings." Billy said.

"Question: Who wants to stay behind anyways!" Chick said.

"I'll stay behind." Allie said.

"Are your sure Allie?" Billy asked.

"Don't worry about me, no crow will get in here on my watch." Allie said.

"Ok then, lets go guys." Billy said.

"Oh and Allie..." Chick started. "Stay safe."

"You too Chick." Allie said and smiled. Then Billy and his friends jumped into the hole. Outside of the house, Corvo and the Crow Bosses were watching from the trees.

"Yarr, what do we do now boss?" Captain Glur asked.

"We'll let them get the Wings for us." Corvo said.

"Wait what?! But they'll never give them to you!" Saltim said.

"I know that, but perhaps they will if we... Bargain for them." Corvo said.

"With what?" Topo asked.

"Oh you will see soon enough, right now, lets go inside. I need to have a "little talk" with the little girl." Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Well, did you like it? In the next chapter, Billy and his friends will finally find the Crystal Wings, but something bad happens as well, what happened? Well, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and i will be uploading the next one soon.


	13. Chapter 13: The Crystal Wings

Hello, and welcome to the 13th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. In this chapter, Billy and his friends will finally find the Crystal Wings. But something bad happens. What will happen now? Find out in this brand new chapter.

* * *

Anicent Cave Of Sunshine, 11:00 AM

Billy and his friends walked through the Anicent Cave Of Sunshine.

"Wow, i never knew my father was able to make this." Billy said.

"Yeah Billy, he really did put a lot of crystals here." Rolly said. Referring to the crystals that appeared every where in the caves.

"Hey um, guys... I need to tell you something." Chick said.

"Yeah Chick." Billy responded.

"Ok, here the thing. About Allie... Well, i... I... Love her." Chick said.

"I knew it!" Samantha said.

"Samantha keep looking!" Billy said.

"Ok." Samantha said, and continued searching.

"So, you do love Allie don't you?" Billy asked. Chick nodded.

"Until i tell Allie myself, can you keep a secret?" Chick asked.

"Sure. What do you say Rolly?" Billy asked.

"I think we can keep it a secret." Rolly said.

"Thanks guys." Chick said.

"Anytime." Billy said.

"Hey guys, i think i see something." Samantha said. Billy and his friends then saw a large door with a chicken symbol on it.

"That must be it. Rolly, the song." Billy said.

"Got it." Rolly said, and handed the song sheet to Billy. Billy walked up to the door and began to sing.

"So dang sure, you wanna look kind. 24/7, on my mind. All i ever wanted is to be with you. I thought i could love no more. Once to many times before. But everytime I look up to the sky. I've got you, on my mind. The colors of the rainbow shine so bright. Everytime I look into your eyes. Is the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul. Over and Over, just like you do." Billy sang, and door opened. Inside of it were a pair of wings with a rainbow color.

"Those must be the Crystal Wings." David said.

"I think they are." Chick said. Billy grabbed the wings from the pedestal.

"Alright guys, lets head back home. We'll find out what to do to them there." Billy said. His friends nodded, and they all ran back to Billy's house.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 11:10 AM

"Good news Allie, we got the wings! Now all we need to do is..." Billy said as he and his friends climbed back to Billy's house, but when they reached the top, they noticed that Allie was missing.

"Where's Allie?" Chick asked.

"I don't know." Billy said. "Where could she be?"

"Hey guys. I found a tape. It's say, message from Corvo." Samantha said, holding a tape.

"Message from WHAT?! Put it in the VCR Samantha!" Billy said. Samantha placed the tape into the VCR and it played. The tape showed Dark Corvo in front of the camera.

"Oh hello Billy Hatcher, if you found this message. Then i'm glad you did. While you and your friends were looking for the Crystal Wings. I decided to have a discussion with a little girl, and by discussion, i meant, personal kidnapping." Corvo said. And the camera moved to see Gecko holding Allie by the throat.

"LET ME GO YOU CROW BRAINS!" Allie shouted.

"ALLIE!" Chick shouted.

"Unfortunate, isn't it. Tell you what, we'll make a deal. You give me the Crystal Wings, and i'll let the girl lives. Should you refuse, she dies. The crow airship is outside of your house, meet the Crow Bosses there. They'll take you to the Crow Colony where you will give me the Crystal Wings. And then I'll let the girl go. Oh, and you better make you decision fast, because that ship will be leaving in 5 minutes. Good day." Corvo said. And the Camera turned off.

"Allie's in danger, we got to help her!" Chick said.

"Are you crazy Chick?! If we give Corvo the Wings, he'll free and fuse with Nocturn, and then the whole world will be doomed!" David shouted.

"No, Chick's right. We have to help Allie. You heard the story of my father failing to protect Jessica and George. I will not let the same thing to Allie." Billy said.

"Yeah, and most importantly, friends never abandon each other." Rolly said.

"So, we're going to the Crow Colony." Samantha asked.

"Yes, we're going to the Crow Colony." Billy said. Then Billy and his friends ran outside.

* * *

Sunshine Forest, 11:15 AM

Billy and his friends walked up to the Crow Bosses, who were standing in front of the ship.

"Billy, we were expecting you." Gecko said. "Get on board Billy. Corvo is waiting for us... And the Crystal Wings." Gecko said. And then Billy, his friends, and the Crow Bosses got on board the ship and it took off into the sky, heading towards the Crow Colony.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 11:30 AM

Billy and his friends walked into the room where Nocturn is imprisoned.

"Aw, Billy Hatcher." Corvo said, who was standing next to the big green orb. "I thought you would never come."

"Here's the wings Corvo. Now let Allie go." Billy demanded. Billy then throws the Wings to Corvo.

"Good." Corvo said, giving out a short chuckle. "Release the girl!" Corvo ordered. And the guard that was holding Allie, throws Allie to Billy and his friends.

"Allie, are you ok?" Chick asked.

"I'm fine." Allie said. Chick smiled in relief. Allie smiled back.

"And before you leave Hatcher. I want you to have a front row seat, as you will be watching me fuse with Nocturn. And i will take over the world!" Corvo said, and he gave out a sinister laugh. "You are so naive Billy," Corvo said as he walked towards the orb. "Just when you thought that you finally stop me, you were dead wro-"

PUNCH!

"GAHH!" Corvo screamed as he hit the wall of the room. The Crystal Wings had fallen out of Corvo's hands, and they landed into Gecko's hands.

"No, your the one who's naive Corvo! Did you actually think that i would let you fuse with Nocturn. Well your wrong!" Gecko shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Corvo asked as he got off of the ground.

"I never freed you to become our leader. I freed you because you were useful in our plan to fuse with Nocturn and destroy the entire universe!" Gecko shouted.

"Wait a minute. The crow who was going to betray Corvo! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!" Billy shouted.

"Yarr, he ain't the only one. Menie only saw Gecko's part of his vision, all of the Crow Bosses were going to betray Corvo." Captain Glur explained.

"That's right. And by a agreement with the other crows. I will be the one who fuses with Nocturn. And once i have his power, i will begin my plans to destroy the entire universe!" Gekco said and laughed.

"The entire universe!" Rolly shouted.

"You traitors! I should have known not to trust none of you!" Corvo shouted angrily.

"Well it's too bad that you didn't decide to do that. Oh but don't worry, you will have something alright, and that's blood all over your corspe when the entire universe is destroyed!" Gecko said and laughed.

"You won't get away this Gecko, we'll stop you!" Billy said.

"Oh will you." Gecko said and laughed. "I don't think so, now... Witness the true power of Nocturn!" Gecko said and placed the Wings on the orb. Both the orb and Gecko glowed bright white. Then they both explode into a large bright light. Sending the Wings directly towards Billy, who grabs them.

"I got the wings!" Billy said.

"Yeah, but it's alrighty too late." David said. A few moments later, Gecko step out of the smoke. He now has a large body, with turquise feathers, large claws, big feet, fangs, red eyes, and finally a large pair of Crow wings. He also has his original head.

"Oh i can feel the power! THE UNLIMITED POWER!" Gecko said, his voice was now deep, and laughed. "It's feels so great! From this day foward i will be known as Era Nocturn!"

"Holy chickens." Samantha said in horror.

"Guards, take Corvo to the dungeon. I'll deal with him later." Era Nocturn said. The guards grabbed Corvo and dragged him away from the room.

"NO! You can't do this to me! I am Dark Corvo! Your true leader!" Corvo said as he dragged out of the room.

"And as for you Hatcher. Guards, kill them all. And gets the Wings as well, i still need them for the destruction of the universe!" Gecko ordered. The guards prepared to kill Billy and his friends.

"I don't think so Gecko!" A voice said. Billy recognized this voice.

"Menie?" Billy said. Menie and the elders teleported in front of Billy and his friends. But once again, Allani and Meri Meri were agruing.

"Why do you care about that stupid plane so much!" Meri Meri said.

"Cause it was a gift from my mother!" Allani shouted.

"Your mother was ugly!" Meri Meri said.

"Oh no ones calls my mother ugly!" Allani yelled.

"ALLANI, MERI MERI! Pay attention! We have to defend Billy and his friends!" Menie shouted.

"Sorry." Allani and Meri Meri said. Menie opened a portal behind Billy and his friends.

"Go, and take the Wings with you. We'll hold Gecko off." Menie said.

"But what about you guys." Allie asked.

"We'll be fine, now go!" Menie said. Billy and his friends nodded and went through the portal. "Now, quickly, lets get out of here!"

"But you haven't even tried to fight me yet." Gecko said.

"Oh we know that, but, Billy will be back. We just kept you standing there while Billy and his friends escaped. Maybe Crows are stupid after all. See ya." Menie said and then he and the elders disappear in a large cloud of smoke. Gecko coughed a little.

"They escaped!" Gecko shouted. "But no matter, tonight, we will begin the destruction of the universe! Glur prepare the transmission! We need to make that every knows what fate they're about to have!" Gecko said and gave out a sinister laugh. "And there is no one that can stop me now!"

"No one but Billy and his friends. They're still out there." A guard said. But the guard was instantly destroyed by Gecko.

"They cannot hope to stop me. I'm now the most powerful crow in the world. They can't hope to stop me. Now, lets roll." Gecko said.

"Yes Era Nocturn." The other Crow Bosses said as they left the room.

"You can try to stop me Billy, but you will lose either way. I have won. Soon you along with the rest of your pathetic friends will feel the wrath of Era Nocturn!" Gecko said and gave out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Well, did you enjoyed it? This doesn't look good for Billy and his friends. Gecko has betrayed Corvo, fused with Nocturn and became Era Nocturn. Is all hope lost? What will Billy and his friends do next? Well, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be releasing the next one soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Showdown

Hello, and welcome to the 14th chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. Era Gecko has betrayed Dark Corvo and became Era Nocturn, and is now planning to destroy the entire universe. Can Billy and his friends stop him? Find out in this epic final battle.

* * *

The Hatcher House, 6:30 PM

Billy and his friends were sent back to Billy's house.

"Well, that took longer then expected." Samantha said. Referring to how long it took for them to get back.

"We have the Wings, but Gecko has already fused with Nocturn. If we don't do something about this. We're all doomed." Billy said. Then Harvey appeared.

"Hey guys, man did was that school big or what? So anyways, did you find those Wings yet?" Harvey asked.

"We have them right here. But Gecko betrayed Corvo and fused with Nocturn already." Billy said.

"Oh i see, what are we gonna do now?" Harvey asked.

"I'll tell you what we do. We're gonna stop Gecko." Billy said.

"And how do you supposed we do that?

"I... Don't know." Billy said and sat down on the chair.

"Billy... Billy..." A voice said. It was coming from the Crystal Wings.

"I know that voice!" Billy said and looked at the Wings. "Is that you... Dad?"

"Yes it's me son. I'm speaking to you through the Crystal Wings." James said.

"Hey dad!" Samantha said.

"Hey Samantha. I heard that you got your driver's liscene 3 months ago. Good job." James said.

"Thanks." Samantha said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the original hero of Morning Land Dad?" Billy asked.

"Look, i really wanted to tell you every since you were 4. My wife and i agreed to tell you the day after your 5th birthday, but... We died because of cancer before we got the chance. I'm sorry that i didn't tell you son." James said.

"It's okay dad." Billy said.

"Good. Now, Billy, you need to stop Era Gecko from destroying the entire universe." James said.

"But how, he fused with Nocturn, you were the only one who defeated Nocturn." Billy said.

"See these Wings, the Crystal Wings, they'll give you extraoridinary powers, and you will be able to summon the weapon that helped me defeat Nocturn. The Crystal Sword." James said.

"The Crystal Sword?" Billy said.

"Yes, put the Wings on, then summon it, and you will see." James said. Billy nodded and he puts the Wings on his back. He looks at his hand. "Now watch and see." James said, and a Crystal Sword appeared in Billy's hand.

"Wow!" Billy said. "This is so cool."

"So are you ready to save the world son?" James asked.

"Yes dad. Yes i am!" Billy said.

"Good, i have to go now. Good luck Billy." James said and his voice faded from the Wings.

"Thanks dad." Billy said. "Ok guys, we're heading back to the Crow Colony." Billy said, and used the sword to open a portal to the Crow Colony. "Before we go, Samantha, is everything prepared?"

"Yes Billy, all eggs are packed and ready to go." Samantha said.

"Is everyone ready?" Billy asked. His friends nodded.

"I shall come too, my father also helped James defeat Nocturn, and now i shall do the same by helping you defeat Gecko and Nocturn." Harvey said.

"Thanks Harv." Billy said. Rolly walked up to Billy.

"This is for just in case you don't make it out alive." Rolly said and kissed Billy on the lips.

"Thanks Rolly." Billy said after the kiss. "Alright lets roll." Billy said and they all went through the portal.

* * *

Sunshine City, 7:30 PM

People were walking down through the city when a image of Era Gecko appeared on the screen.

"Attention all humans. Your beloved home called the human world will soon be attacked by the crows, and you all will die. And as for your world. It will be destroyed! Good day." Era Gecko said and the screen turned off. Everyone screamed and ran for cover, hoping that Billy and his friends could stop the crow once again.

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:00 PM

In front of the Crow Tower, stood Era Gecko and the other Crow Bosses. Era Gecko stood on the pedestal and began to speak.

"Crows, it's time to begin the destruction of the universe!" Gecko said. The crows cheered. Billy and his friends appeared behind the crow army.

"Okay, when Gecko finished his speech. That's when we begin the assault. Be warned, there is no turning back now. Are you guys ready?" Billy asked. His friends nodded. "Good now lets roll."

"When the human world is finished, we will attack Morning land, and then we will destroy the entire universe!" Gecko said. The crows cheered.

"HEY GECKO!" Billy shouted. Era Gecko looked to see Billy Hatcher and his friends.

"Well well well, i should have known that you would never give up." Era Gecko said, Gecko turned to Harvey. "And i believe you must be Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii, the son of Robert Volodarrskii."

"Yes, and i believe that your a insane crow that is trying to destroy our worlds." Harvey said.

"INSANE?!" Gecko shouted.

"Enough talk Gecko, lets end this." Billy said and summoned the Crystal Sword.

"How did you know about that?!" Gecko demanded.

"My father told me." Billy said.

"Your father's dead." Gecko said.

"I know, he spoke to me through the Crystal Wings." Billy said, as he pointed to the Crystal Wings behind his back.

"Yeah, and he's going to kick your butt and stab your head with that sword!" Allie said.

"We'll see about that, Billy Hatcher!" Gecko said and flew into the air.

"Rolly, you deal with Moles. Samantha, Harvey, you guys take out Saltim. Chick, Allie, you guys deal with Captain Glur. David, Bantom, deal with Topo and Rexxy. I'm going after Gecko." Billy said. His friends nodded, and Billy flew into the air where Gecko was at.

"I guess there is a use for them, besides freeing Nocturn, after all." Gecko said.

"Lets end this Gecko." Billy said, pointing his sword at Gecko.

"I agree," Gecko said, and pulled out a dark colored sword. "Lets end this once and for, Billy Hatcher." Gecko said and he swung his sword at Billy. Billy blocks the attack and kicks Gecko in the face. Gecko growled in anger and charged at Billy. The Crow Bosses and the army stood in front of Billy's friends.

"Yarr, it's time to die brats." Glur said.

"We'll see about that." Chick said.

"Hey um, Chick. After we save the world, i got a few things to say to you." Allie said.

"Yeah, me too." Chick said. Then they both jumped and kicked Glur in the face.

"ARGH!" Glur said as he hit the wall of the castle. "Yarr, i think i'll deal with you two first." Glur said in anger.

"The teenager's mine!" Saltim said and he threw bombs at Samantha, but she dodged them and punch Saltim in the face. Glur shot a water cannon ball at Allie, but she dodged it.

"Hey punk!" Chick shouted. Glur looked at Chick. "EAT THIS!" Chick shouted and threw a egg at Glur, leaving a mess on his face. Glur wipes the mess off his face.

"Forget this! I'm getting the bazooka!" Glur shouted, and walked to the tower.

"Bazooka?" Allie said. Meanwhile in the sky, Gecko fired a beam at Billy, but Billy blocked it.

"Good shot Gecko." Billy said.

"I told you, I'm Era Nocturn!" Gecko shouted.

"Whatever." Billy said and kicked Gecko in the face.

"Enough of this!" Gecko said and he grabbed Billy and threw him to the top of the tower. Gecko landed on the tower as Billy tried to get up.

"Face it Hatcher, i have won. There's no point in trying to stop me." Gecko said.

"Billy does have a reason to stop you Gecko!" James said, speaking from the Wings again.

"James?!" Gecko said, he must have received Nocturn's mermories when he fused with Nocturn.

"Yes, the one who defeated you long ago. Well, at least the Nocturn side of you." James said.

"Kind of cowardly for you. Speaking from a pair of Wings." Gecko said and laughed.

"I'm dead, remember? Well, Billy will stop you. And this time Nocturn will be destroyed, along with you!" James said and the voice faded. Billy got up from the ground and picked up his sword.

"We'll see about that. Now Billy, now it's the time i show you the true power of Era Nocturn!" Gecko said. And a purple aura appeared around Gecko. Then his body became crystalized. The Crystals were purple. His body was soon completely Crystallized, with two spikes appearing on his shoulders. Gecko roared at Billy.

"This is not good." Billy said. Meanwhile below, Rolly dodged a slide attack from Moles.

"You missed." Rolly taunted.

"Oh yeah, but this won't." Moles said and fired a ice missile at Rolly, but she grabbed it and threw it back at Moles. "Oh sh-" Moles said as the missile impacted him and froze him.

"Aw, i made a ice sculpture." Rolly said and laughed as she walked away from Moles' frozen body. Chick and Allie fought two dinosaur crows. Chick defeated one by throwing it into another crows, knocking both of them out. And Allie defeated the other one by kicking it in the Crows Cakes. Rolly ran to Chick and Allie, so did Samantha and Harvey.

"How are you guys holding up?" Chick said.

"Well, Mr. Clown over there got time freezed by Harvey." Samantha said, pointing to Saltim's frozen body.

"But it's for only a short time." Harvey said.

"And i frozen Moles." Rolly said. Allie gasped.

"Crow army coming this way guys!" Allie shouted as the crow army walked to them.

"Then lets kick some crow butt!" Samantha said. Then Billy's friends battled the crow army. Bantom and David were battling Topo and Rexxy.

"Ok Rexxy, sick them!" Topo ordered. Rexxy attempted to stomp on David. But Bantom pushed David out of the way, and he lifted Rexxy foot up, and finally threw him off balance. "Not again!" Topo yelled as Rexxy fell into a tower.

"And that's gotta hurt!" Bantom said.

"You go help the others, I'll try to see if i can help Billy." David said as he jumped to the tower where Billy and Gecko were fighting at. In the dungeon on the higher levels of the tower. Corvo tried to break himself freed, but all of his attempts were fruitless.

"You been doing that for hours now." The slave said. He was also imprisoned with Corvo.

"We need to get out of here. Gecko is going to destroy the worlds i want to take over. And he will succeed if i don't get out of here, now HELP ME!" Corvo said. Then Glur came threw the hallway and was heading to the weapons room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing crazy that's what." Glur said and grabbed a bazooka from the weapons room.

"Nothing crazy? Your grabbing a bazooka you dumb brain!" The Slave yelled. Glur looked at the slave.

"It isn't crazy when your using it to eliminate your enemies." Glur said and walked out of the dungeon. Gecko jumped and tried to slam on Billy, but he dodged it. Gecko swung his sword at Billy, but Billy blocked it.

"Why fight Billy? You know you can't win." Gecko said as he and Billy swung their swords at each other.

"I'll never give up Gecko. I will stop you!" Billy said, and he and Gecko clashed their swords. Bilyl won the clash and threw Gecko back.

"Enough of these games!" Gecko said and threw his sword away. "Now I'm going to get serious. Behold, my annihilator beam!" Gecko said and he charged up a large red beam in his mouth and shot it at Billy. But Billy dodged it. Meanwhile at the battlefield, Billy's friends have defeated the army.

"Phew. Those guys were a pain." Samantha said.

"Die bit-" Saltim said, having recovered from the freeze spell, but Samantha punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"I dealt with Topo, is there any crows left?" Bantom asked.

"Yeah, Gecko and Captain Glur. Billy fighting Gecko already, but Glur took off." Rolly said.

"Glur did say something about getting a bazooka." Allie said.

"You mean THAT BAZOOKA!" Samantha said, pointing to Glur, who was holding a bazooka.

"Always wanted to say this ever since i was a young lad." Glur said and aimed his bazooka at Billy's friends. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Glur said and prepared to shoot Allie with the bazooka.

"Oh no you don't!" Chick said and kicked Glur in the face. The bazooka went through the ground, causing it to create a large hole that leads into a black hole. Glur throws Chick off to the side.

"OW!" Chick said when he hit a wall, but then he saw a pirate flag. Rolly kicks the bazooka out of Glur's hands, but gets punched by Glur in the process.

"Oh no!" Allie said.

"I'm fine Allie!" Rolly said.

"Oh yes!" Glur said, pointing his water cannon at Allie. "Say hello to your parents for me, ok dear?" Glur said and laughed. But then Chick appeared in front of Glur. "WHAT THE?!"

"TELL THEM YOURSELF!" Chick yelled and threw the pirate flag onto Glur, causing him to fall into the hole he created. Glur rips through the flag and looks up to see Chick and Allie staring down at him as he falls. Glur then realizes that he had fallen into the hole that leads into a black hole.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Glur screamed as he falls to black hole. Saltim gets up and starts to walk towards Samantha.

"I'm gonna get you, you bratty girl!" Saltim said, but then Harvey turns Saltim into a sheep. "Ok, this is embarrassing."

"Thanks Harv." Samantha said.

"Your welcome." Harvey said. David ran through tower in order to reach the top.

"Hey, David!" A voice shouted. David turned to see Dark Corvo and his slave. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Why should i free you. You'll try to kill Billy." David said.

"Use your brain Cracker. If Gecko wasn't trying to kill us all, i would be killing Billy right now." Corvo said.

"I meant after Billy stops Gecko." David said.

"Oh, tell you what, since my plans are ruined because of this. If you let me out of here, i promise that i won't kill Billy. How does that sounds." Corvo said. David thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise." David said as he let Corvo and his slave out of the cell. Then Corvo rushed towards the exit of the tower.

"So long suckers!" Corvo said.

"What was i thinking?" David said. At the top of the tower, Billy was still dueling with Gecko. Billy dodged a beam attack from Gecko, but then Gecko punches Billy.

"It's over Hatcher, you lost. There's no hope in stopping me now!" Gecko said. Billy's phone ranged, Billy anwsered it.

"Hello." Billy said.

"The crows below us are taken down, how your doing with Gecko." Rolly said.

"He's tougher then i expected." Billy said. "I'm gonna need something powerful to bring this guy down."

"And what's that?" Rolly asked. Billy looked at the sword, and saw a vision in the sword's reflect, a engery shot at a demon. Billy then realized what that meant.

"I think i found a way, how the others doing?" Billy asked.

"David was going to the top to help you, but then he decided to free all of the chickens that Corvo had captured, including a chicken that David mentioned was a slave. But he freed Corvo." Rolly said.

"And that's the worst part." Billy said, rolling his eyes. "Well, i got a job to do."

"Be careful, i love you Billy." Rolly said.

"I love you too, bye." Billy said and hung up.

"Your friends may have free Corvo and the prisoners, and defeated my army. But that doesn't matter i will try again and again and again, until the entire universe, is destroyed!" Gecko said and laughed as Billy charged up his sword. When the charge was complete, Gecko shot another annihilator beam at Billy, but Billy deflected it. "WHAT?!"

"I think it's time i show you the power of true courage!" Billy said and swung his sword at Gecko, releasing a large energy beam at Gecko.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Gecko screamed and the beam impacted Gecko, causing him to explode, causing pieces of his crystallized body and gushes of wind to fly towards Billy, causing Billy to fall off of the tower. But Billy landed on a piece of hay, and then he landed on the ground. Billy then looked up to the sky to see the purple smoke, which is the only thing that was left of Gecko.

* * *

Well, did you like it? The next chapter is the final chapter of the story. What will happen in the final chapter? Well, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and i will be uploading the final chapter soon.


	15. Chapter 15: True Courage

Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. Now that Gecko has been stopped and the world has been saved. What will happen next? Find out in the final chapter of the story. Contains lyrics from "Live While We're Young."

* * *

The Crow Colony, 8:30 PM

Billy's friends ran to Billy.

"Billy, are you alright?" Rolly asked.

"I'm fine." Billy said. Samantha cheered in joy.

"You did it Billy! You saved the world again!" Samantha said.

"I have to admit Billy, you did a good job back there." Chick admitted.

"Thanks Chick." Billy said. "But i don't think that's the only thing you have to admit." Billy said. Chick looked at Allie.

"Yeah, your right." Chick said, he walked to Allie. "Hey um... Allie?"

"Yes Chick?" Allie asked.

"There's... Something i wanna tell you." Chick said.

"What is it Chick?" Allie asked.

"Well... I... I... I..." Chick said nervously. But then Allie, already getting the message, closes her eyes and kisses Chick on the lips. "Wow... I..." Chick said after the kiss.

"I love you Chick." Allie said and smiled. Chick smiled as well. Then suddenly, Menie appeared out of nowhere.

"Good work Billy Hatcher. Thank to you and your friends, both Gecko and Nocturn are no more." Menie said.

"Yeah, i guess so." Billy said, looking at the black smoke from the tower.

"Well, i believe i must be going, see ya next time!" Harvey said and walked away.

"Oh and Billy, i think you might wanna give me the Crystal Wings." Menie said. Billy then gives the Crystal Wings to Menie.

"What are you going to do with them?" Samantha asked.

"Now that Nocturn is destroyed, i'm afraid that the Crystal Wings will soon fade away, forever." Menie said.

"But that means I'll never be able to talk to my father again." Billy said.

"I'm afraid your right, i wish i could stop it from fading... But i can't, i'm sorry Billy." Menie said. Billy was shocked by this, after long years he finally could talk to his father again. But soon, he will never see his father again. Billy looked at the ground, a tear falling down through his cheek.

"Billy, it's alright." James said.

"No, it's not alright." Billy said, he was crying now. "I really wanted to see you again, after you died, i had ever since wished that i could see you once again. I was hoping that we could reunite at last but... It's never going to happen now." Billy said as he cried. Rolly walked up to Billy and hugged him.

"Your father's right. It's going to be okay." Rolly said.

"How is it?" Billy asked with tears in his eyes.

"Billy, listen." James said, Billy turned towards the Crystal Wings, the source of James' voice. "Even though you might not see me again in person. I'll still be here with you, in your heart." James said.

"Yeah, he's right. Before my parents died, my mom told me that they will always be in my heart. So your father is still alive, in your heart." Chick said. Billy then looked at the Wings and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you Dad." Billy said.

"I'll miss you too Billy. Oh, and there's something me and Menie want to tell you all." James said.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"Well, i think your father should tell you." Menie said.

"We had decided to use the last of the Crystal Wings' power to give you and your friends eternal youth. Sure you'll grow up, but you will keep your appearances, height and weight. It's like a eternal childhood." James said.

"You'll really do that?" Billy asked.

"Yes son, i will." James said. Billy smiled.

"Thanks dad." Billy said.

"Your welcome, Billy." James said and the Crystal Wings flew over Billy and his friends' heads. Then it's starts to fade, but as it fades. A pack of sparkles landed on Billy and his friends, giving them eternal youth.

"Wow, this is like a eternal childhood!" Samantha said. Billy looked up the sky.

"I'll never forget you dad." Billy said and smiled. Then suddenly, Corvo appears.

"CORVO!" Billy and his friends shouted.

"Did you come here for a fight. If you did, i won't go easy on you." Billy said.

"As much i would like to kill you Hatcher, but thanks to Gecko's betrayal and the destuction of Nocturn. I'm going to let you live... For now." Corvo said.

"How do we know it isn't a trick?" Samantha asked.

"Well, i got a lot of things to fix. Including finding a new second in command, and getting a new plan to take over Morning land and kill you all." Corvo said. Billy wanted to beat up Corvo for what he had done.

"Relax Billy. We can fight him, another time." Menie said. Billy nodded in agreement.

"Well, i have to go now. Oh and Billy... We will meet again." Corvo said and gave out a sinister laugh as he flew away, but a few seconds later, he was hit by a plane. "Ow." Corvo said painfully, as the plane flew away.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." David said. Billy then turned to his friends and smiled.

"Lets go home guys." Billy said. His friends agreed and they started to walk away.

"Billy, we need talk." Menie said. Billy turned to his friends.

"You guys go ahead, i'll catch up." Billy said. His friends nodded and they left. Billy walked up to Menie.

"Billy, i want to say... Thank you for all what you have done. The world would have never be at peace if it weren't for you." Menie said.

"Actually i should thank you Menie. I would have never really gotten this far if it weren't for your help." Billy said.

"Billy, i am really sorry that your father had to leave you for good." Menie said.

"It's alright, he's still with me. In my heart. He told me himself, and even if our reunition was brief. I still have a life to live, good friends, and i know my true purpose. I am Billy Hatcher, the hero of both the human world and Morning Land." Billy said. Menie nodded in agreement. Billy then starts to walk away.

"Oh and Billy." Menie said. Billy turned to Menie. "When you decide to come to Morning Land again. I'll challenge you to a game of chess, how does that sounds?"

"Sounds like a plan." Billy said and he left.

* * *

3 days later

Good Morning High School, 8:00 PM

"Hello and welcome to the Good Morning High School Dance Party!" Ms. Harris said. Billy and his friends were sitting in their seats. David on the other hand has officially forgiven himself of his crimes as Dark Cracker, and thus, brings the legend of Dark Cracker to a end.

"I guess this is one way to celebrate our victory right Allie?" Chick said.

"Yep, it sure is. Oh, and I'm dying to see you dance Chick." Allie flirted.

"Count on it." Chick said.

"I'm really glad the you invited Menie and the elders as well Billy." Rolly said. Billy turned to look at Menie and the elders in their seats. And... Meri Meri and Allani were still arguing.

"I can't believe Billy invited you here." Meri Meri said.

"And i can't believe he invited you here!" Allani yelled.

"And the arguing duo, Meri Meri and Allani are arguing once again." Ms. Harris said.

"Oh really, how about i rip your feathers off and shove them right up your-" Meri Meri said.

"Oh yeah!" Allani interrupted. "How about i give you a reason to do that, OLD MAN!"

"Guys, i think that's enough. We're at a party right now, so don't argue ok?" Menie said.

"Sorry." Meri Meri and Allani said.

"Ok, anyways. I would also like to introduce... Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii!" Ms. Harris said. Then Harvey appeared.

"Hello, it's nice to see you all here tonight. And now, i will pick someone to be up here with me. And i believe that person is... Samantha Hatcher!" Harvey said.

"Me?" Samantha said.

"Well, i think you should get up there sis, come on, you be fine." Billy said.

"Well, ok." Samantha said and walked up to the stage.

"Well, it is a dance party after all. And i think some karaoke should make this party a blast." Harvey said.

"Wait... I... Never sung on stage before." Samantha said.

"Don't worry, I'll start off for you." Harvey said.

"You can do it Samantha!" Billy cheered. Then the music started.

"Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya. Come on and let me sneak you out. And have a celebration, a celebration, The music up, the windows down." Harvey sang. Now it was Samantha's turn, she was nervous. But she managed to get the courage to do it.

"Yeah, we'll be doing what we do, just pretending that we're cool and we know it too. (know it too)" Samantha sang, then she started to enjoy and began singing again. "Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do, just pretending that we're cool, so tonight."

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love. And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young." Harvey and Samantha sang. Everyone, except for Menie and the elders, who were watching the party, were dancing. Then Billy and Rolly decided to sing as well.

"Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never. Don't over think, just let it go. And if we get together, yeah get together, Don't let the pictures leave your phone. (oh oh)" Billy sang.

"Yeah, we'll be doing what we do, just pretending that we're cool, so tonight." Rolly sang. Then Chick started to sing while dancing with Allie.

"And girl, you and I. We're about to make some memories tonight." Chick sang.

"I wanna live while we're young, we wanna live while we're young." Allie sang. Billy turned to see Menie, who winked at him. Billy winked back. Then Billy and his friends joined Samantha and Harvey on stage and they all started to sing.

"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love. And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some and live while we're young." Billy and his friends sang. The crowd cheered for Billy and his friends. Billy gave a thumbs up and smiled proudly. He had not only defeated Gecko and received eternal youth, but he had discovered who he was meant to be. A brave and young heroic boy named... Billy Hatcher.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Well, that's concludes Billy Hatcher: Dark Corvo's Revenge. I would like to thank everyone that read this. I really appreciate it. Well, i hope that you enjoyed this story, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
